Lily Among The Thorns
by LilyLuvsYooh
Summary: Lily Evans has been through a few rough patches in her life. After the death of her parents and being forced out of her own home, she wonders what could be worse? The only answer is the Head Boy... First Fanfic, bad summary, M for a reason! SS/LE OOC Ch.1
1. Chapter 1

_**1**_

_**Memories**_

_5th Year_

_"Are you sure about this?"_

_"Yeah," I replied, nodding my head. Severus hovered above me, our bodies barely touching. We had discussed this for a long while, both unsure as to whether we truly wanted this or not. I mean, this was better than doing it with someone else and getting hurt later on, wasn't it? And Sev and I would always be friends. Right?_

_Sev nodded, too, letting out a long, shaky breath. He was nervous, but then again, so was I. It was our first time, after all._

_He raised his hand slowly, placing it on my waist, just above my hip. I swallowed at the contact, nerves and lack of comfort filling the air. The silence was a bit awkward, at least, on my part. Severus merely looked too shocked for words._

_"Er," I said, uncomfortable, "Do you think we should... I dunno, kiss or something? Make it a bit less awkward?" I asked._

_For a moment, Severus stared at me, clearly confused. It took a moment or two, but he finally caught on. "Oh...," he looked completely dumbfounded, "Um...sure? Whatever makes you comfortable."_

_He leaned forward, his face now mere inches from mine. He stayed like that, frozen, as if afraid to make the next move. Gathering up as much courage as I could muster, I closed the distance, pressing my lips against his gently._

_Sev seemed to know what to do from there. His hand began to move up from my waist as he kissed me, stopping just before he met my breast. I had to admit, he was a good kisser. And he seemed to know what would startle me and what wouldn't. He took it slowly, easing his way towards the bottom of my shirt, reassuring me with his kisses that everything was going to be okay. He was gentle, caring._

_**I'm so glad I picked him as my first,**__ I thought to myself as the night wore on..._

_The Next Day_

_"You - wait," Severus panted, staring up at Potter with an expression of purest loathing. "You - wait...."_

_"Wait for what?" Sirius said coolly. "What're you going to do, Snivelly, wipe your nose on us?"_

_Severus let out a stream of mixed swearwords and hexes, but his wand was nowhere to be seen, as far as I was concerned. I began to stomp up from the lake, leaving Mary behind with a confused expression on her face. When she saw the Marauders, however, she bothered not to pursue me furthur._

_"Wash out your mouth," Potter retorted coldly, "_Scourgify!_"_

_Pink soap bubbles streamed from Snape's mouth at once; the froth was covering his lips, making him gag, chocking him--_

_I could take this no longer. "Leave him ALONE!" I screamed, immediately causing the infamous duo to look around. Potter's hand disappeared into his hair, a disgusting habit to her, especially when it came to _him_._

_"All right, Evans?" Potter asked, his tone of voice suddenly deeper, more mature...at least, in his opinion._

_"Leave him alone," I repeated, glaring at him with as much anger and hate as she could muster. "What's he done to you?" I demanded._

_"Well," he replied, looking as if he were truly deliberating the point. Bloody git, "it's more the fact that he _exists_, if you know what I mean...."_

_Several onlookers in the crowd laughed at this, all except for Lupin, who was aparently intent on his book. __**Good job, Remus,**__ I congradulated him silently in my mind, __**I knew there was at least ONE Marauder worth liking.**_

_I didn't dare take my gaze from Potter. "You think you're funny," I said venomously, "But you're just an arrogant, bullying toerag, Potter. Leave him _alone_."_

_"I will if you go out with me, Evans," Potter replied quickly, "Go on... Go out with me, and I'll never lay a wand on old Snivelly again."_

_I frowned at him, barely noting that Severus was beginning to edge towards his wand, the Impediment Jinx finally wearing off. "I wouldn't go out with you if it was a choice between you and the giant squid," I growled._

_"Bad luck, Prongs," Black said briskly, turning back towards Sev. "OY!"_

_But it was too late; Sev had his wand back, directing it straight at Potter. There was a flash of light and a gash appeared on the side of his face, spattering his robes with blood. I would have scolded Severus for this, if Potter hadn't deserved it so much. Potter whirled about, muttering a curse at him, and suddenly, Sev was hanging upside down in the air, his robes falling over his head to reveal skinny, pallid legs and a pair of graying underpants._

_As the crowd cheered, three of the Marauders roaring with laughter, I had to work hard to keep a straight face. I hadn't noticed his underwear before now, and it was, indeed, a bit comical to really see them now. I screamed at Potter even louder to make up for it, "Let him down!"_

_"Certainly," Potter agreed, jerking his wand upward. Sev fell into a crumpled heap on the ground. He began to rise quickly to his feet, wand in hand, when Black shouted, "_Petrificus Totalus!_" and he keeled over again at once, rigid as a board._

_Far more angry than I had ever been with the Marauders before, they had finally gone too far. "LEAVE HIM ALONE!" I shouted, drawing my wand. Potter and Black eyed it warily._

_"Ah Evans, don't make me hex you," Potter said earnestly._

_"Take the curse off him, then!"_

_Potter sighed deeply, clearly disappointed, and turned to Sev, muttering the countercurse._

_"There you go," he said, as Severus struggled to his feet again, "You're lucky Evans was here, Snivellus-"_

_"I don't need help from filthy little Mudbloods like her!"_

_I stared at Sev in amazement, blinking. Had he really just said that? That awful, horrid word, on me? As my heart nearly ripped into two, taking my breath away, I glared at him cooly, "Fine," I replied, my voice as sharp and cold as my gaze, "I won't bother in future. And I'd wash your pants if I were you, _Snivellus._"_

_"Apologize to Evans!" Potter roared at Snape, his wand pointed threateningly at him._

_"I don't want _you_ to make him apologize," I yelled, rounding on Potter, "You're as bad as he is..."_

_"What?" He yelped, "I'd NEVER call you a - you-know-what!"_

_"Messing up your hair because you think it looks cool to look like you've just got off your broomstick, showing off with that stupid Snitch, walking down corridors and hexing anyone who annoys you just because you can - I'm surprised your broomstick can get off the ground with that fat head on it. You make me SICK!"_

_And with that, I turned on my heel, walking away from both an idiotic git, and the slimeball she'd amazingly claimed to be her friend for the past seven years._

_"Evans!" Potter shouted after me, "Hey, EVANS!"_

_I didn't even bother to look back...._

_End of 6th Year_

_I sighed in relief as I stepped out of the gateway to King's Cross Station. I was excited. Not only had I managed to keep myself from acknowledging both Snape _and_ Potter, but today I got to go home, got to see my parents again. I was so happy to finally be away from it all, if only for a little while. Hogwarts was my home away from home, and I would consider it my only home if it weren't for my parents. If it were just Tuney and myself, I would be horrified of the summer._

_If I was lucky, and had Mum and Dad's permission, I'd be able to visit with Mary over the summer, in Paris. I wanted to go so badly, and, even though I would miss my parents more than anything else, she needed to see her best friend. It was already torture enough that she had to be without her only tie to the Wizarding World for four weeks._

_I scanned the crowd hungrily, hunting, searching...._

_There, standing a mere twenty feet from the portal, stood Petunia, next to her plump boulder of a fiance, Vernon Dursley. I tried to hide my look of distaste as I walked over to the hideously happy couple. I didn't bother hugging her; I'd given up on that after third year. My sister claimed she didn't want to be touched, much less _embraced_ by a freak._

_"Hello, Petunia," I greeted formally, "Vernon," I nodded to the Pillsbury-doe-boy curtly, before turning back to my sister. "Where's Mum and Dad?" I asked._

_Petunia's face, much to my surprise, crumpled dramatically, tears leaking out of the corners of her eyes. She opened her mouth to speak, but found that she couldn't. Instead, Vernon, the fat oaf, decided to reply curtly, "Car crash. Daniel died on impact; they pulled the plug on Rose yesterday."_

_He said it nonchalantely, as if it didn't matter. I turned to stare at Petunia, "You're joking," I said immediately, refusing to believe what Santa had just told her. "Tuney, don't mess with me like that. They're not...." But as I stared into her eyes, I saw the truth. The world started shaking around me, and it took a moment to realize that it was me. Sobbing. I walked forward, towards Tuney, to embrace her, only to have her push me away. "No!" She nearly yelled, causing heads to turn. "It's your fault they're gone! Don't come near me," She screeched as I came forward again, "Freak! I want you out of the house, do you hear me? Gone!"_

_And with that, she spit at my shoes, shaking with fury and grief. I stared at her, wide-eyed, "Tuney don't-don't do this," I stuttered._

_"It's already done!" She hissed, clinging to her fiance's arm as if it were a life-vest. Without another word, she turned, dragging Vernon with her out of the station. I wrapped my arms around myself, feeling nothing, seeing nothing. I was alone, alone and with nothing. No where to go._

_"Evans?"_

_I lifted my gaze instinctively at the name, only to come face to face with none other than Potter. Turning away from him quickly, she wiped her eyes, not wanting him to see her tears. She refused to show any weakness, especially around him._

_"Lily," His hand landed on her shoulder, pushing at it gently, trying to make me turn around. Gathering up as much composure as she possibly could, she turned to glare at Potter._

_"What do you want?" I demanded, skipping the introductions._

_"Are-are you alright?" He asked, trying to look her in the eye. She easily avoided his gaze. Over his shoulder, she could faintly see three other figures, openly staring at the scene taking place._

_I took a deep breath before answering. "Of course I'm alright. Why wouldn't I be?"_

_"Because you look like your about to pass out," he replied, a hint of a smirk on his face._

_I scowled at him, "It's none of your business, Potter, so if you don't mind-"_

_"You are my business," he interrupted, "I hate seeing you sad, Lily. What's wrong?"_

_"Since when am I your business?!" I shouted, glaring at him, ignoring the last comment, "You don't own me, you have no right to butt into my life!" Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Mary standing beside her mother and father. Good. Maybe they could help me._

_"I-" Potter stopped. She hid her smirk of satisfaction. Of course he would be stumped there._

_"I've got to go, Potter, I've just spotted someone of more importance than you." I said, "Then again," I frowned, "Everyone is of more importance than you, aren't they?"_

_Quickly and successfully making my escape, I ran straight to Mary, hugging her as hard as I possibly could, tears beginning to stream down my face. "They're gone, Mary," I sobbed into her shoulder, "They're gone...."_

I sighed, stepping onto Platform 9 3/4 with Mary. Her parents had been such loving people, and they had been kind enough to welcome me into their home. They had treated me as if I was their own child, including the disiplining part, which surprised me, to say the least. What had surprised me more, the very thing that finally broke through my state of numbness was a letter from Professor Dumbledore, informing me that I was to be this year's Head Girl. I had felt a small bit of emotion. Happiness? Yes, that had been the one. Though it had only been celebrated for a little while. Nothing could break through her emotion barrier for long unless it was anger or sadness.

"You ready, Lil?" Mary asked, a big smile on her face. I looked at her for a moment, nodded, then stepped onto the train.

This was sure to be a lovely year. Just perfect.


	2. The Train

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

**Though I wish I did.**

**'Cause that would make me awesome! =]**

_**2**_

_**The Train**_

_**James**_

"OY! Prongsie Pooh!"

I mentally cringed as Sirius' voice rang through the air. I turned to see him at the far end of the train, Peter just behind him, while Remus decided to take a seat in that particular corridor. I sighed, disentangling myself from the group of giggling, sixth year girls, beaming at him as I walked his way.

"What do you want, you lazy git?!" I shouted, unashamed as heads turned to glare at the source of the noise. When they saw who it was, however, they waved at me, while the girls merely smiled and played with their hair nervously. I tended to have that effect on people.

Well, except for one....

"I got a present for ya!" Padfoot shouted back, "And she's a right piece of work, this one!"

I frowned as I reached him, "Pad, how many times to I have to--" Sirius pointed at the lovely redhead inside the compartment. "Oh," was all that came out of my mouth.

Lily Evans was a beauty. I'd fancied her ever since first year, though she'd never given me the time of day. She was gorgeous, her long, beautiful auburn hair flowing down her back, stopping just before her waist. Her bright, penetrating, almond-shaped emerald eyes. The way she looked like a pissed off kitten when I made her angry. I tried to hide my smile to myself, though I knew it didn't work, merely by the look on Sirius' face.

I leaned towards my best mate, whispering low enough to where only he could hear, "I owe you one for this one, mate."

"No, you don't," Sirius replied, clapping me on the back, "After all, I only came in here for this Virgin Mary." He winked.

Mary McDonald, a friend of Lily's, rolled her eyes. "First of all, I'm not a virgin. And second, in your dreams, Black."

Padfoot grinned cheekily, "Of course, I forgot," he replied, "I'll see you there, let's say, two o'clock?"

A small scoff came from a corner of the compartment. My head whipped around quickly as Lily's soft, lovely voice scolded my best mate. "Honestly, Black, do you have any better pick-up lines?"

"As a matter of fact, I do," he replied, feigning outrage. Then, just as quickly, his face transformed into the charming smile he used on most of his victims. "Did it hurt when you fell from Heaven, babe? 'Cause you have got to be an angel."

Now it was Mary's turn to scoff, "Oh, please. You're using that line on Lily? You must be deranged!"

"Hey!" Lily frowned, "I'll have you know I'm a perfect angel."

"Yeah, I can just see your horns holding up the halo, hun," Mary laughed, the rest of the Marauders joining in. Lily's scowl stayed in place.

I walked over beside Lily, pointedly pushing Moony out of the way so I'd be able to sit beside her. "C'mon, Lilypad, cheer up," I said, unable to contain my grin, "We're going back to Hogwarts, after all! Second greatest place in the world!"

Mary laughed, moving her blonde bangs from her eyes, "Oh, really. And what exactly is it that beats Hogwarts?"

I shrugged, "My bed."

Lily rolled her eyes, shaking her head in apparent disgust. I frowned, upset that I couldn't find the source of her unhappiness.

"Don't take it personal, Potter," Mary said, "She's been like that all summer. Didn't even smile when she got her Head Badge."

My jaw dropped, and I stared at Lily openly, wondering why she wasn't dancing down the train like she normally would have done. I glanced back at McDonald, "Why?" I couldn't help but ask.

"Well-" Mary stopped short as Lily turned to look at her. No, not to look, to glare. Even I shrank in my seat at the venomous gaze. "Shut your trap, Mary," she growled.

Mary sat completely still, mouth gaping. After a moment of silence, she returned the gesture, "What did you say?"

"I said shut your trap," Lily replied coolly, "It's none of their business, anyway, and I'd much prefer it if you kept my personal life private, for once."

"Well, ex_cuse_ me," she replied sarcastically, "Forgive me, Queen Evans, I just thought you'd like me to be a friend, 'for once'. Now I see you'd much prefer to be seen as you are now. Miserable, depressed, _perfect_ Head Girl."

I began to cut in, to try and tell the ladies to stop arguing, but it did no use. "I do _not_ think of myself as perfect!" Lily argued, "You very well know that! I just don't want you flapping your gums about my private life with people I don't trust, especially _them!_" Lily now stood on her feet, glaring down at Mary as she pointed her delicate finger at me and the other Marauders.

"Ouch," Sirius said, "I know I can be annoying, but am I _that_ bad?"

"_YES!_" Everyone in the compartment agreed. Sirius frowned, feigning annoyance.

After a moment of silence, Mary seemed to have achieved a startling sense of calm. "I think I'd better go to another compartment," she informed us coolly, rising to her feet.

Lily, clearly not expecting this, called out to her, "Mary...wait-"

"Why?!" Mary rounded on Lily, not as much in control of herself as I thought she would have been, "So you can yell at me some more for trying to help you? I don't think so!" And, without another word, she left, leaving Lily standing in the doorway of the compartment in a state of both confusion and melancholy.

"Okaaay..." Remus said after several long, awkward moments of silence, "What the hell just happened?"

_**Lily**_

_**You took the words right out of my mouth, **_I thought as I turned back to the Marauders, numbly working my way back to the window seat. I stared straight ahead for a moment, gathering the remainder of my thoughts, before turning to look out the window once more.

"I don't know," Potter replied for me, shrugging. He was sitting just across from me, and I could feel his eyes boring into my skull, trying to catch a hold of my gaze. I didn't give him the satisfaction.

"So...." Black began as the silence started to change from something uncomfortable to something completely awkward, "Er, Lily. Head Girl, huh?" He smiled tightly, as if afraid of what I might say next.

I shrugged.

"Oh, c'mon, Lily," Remus cut in, "You've always wanted it. Why aren't you jumping around in joy or something? Eating as many chocolate frogs as you can?"

"Because that's Black's job," I replied immediately, instinctively. The room went utterly still.

"She lives!" Black exclaimed, and something I hadn't felt in a long while, a hint of a smile, traced my lips. "That's ten galleons, Wormtail."

Peter grumbled as he dug through his pockets, and I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. Of course they would be taking bets already. It was the Marauders, after all.

"All right, Prongsie, truth or dare," Sirius grinned as he took the galleons from Peter.

Potter grinned, "Dare, of course," he replied.

"Wait a minute," I cut in, "How do you know that game?"

Black shrugged, "I'm the Shag Me king. I've played this game with Muggle Borns since first year."

I rolled my eyes, "Of course."

Potter looked at me hopefully, "You want to join in?" He asked.

I narrowed my eyes doubtfully, taking in the expressions around the compartment. This wasn't going to be good. Four boys and one girl playing Truth or Dare? I shook my head, dismissing the thought. Who cared? "Yeah," I nodded, "I'm in."

"Sweet," Black grinned, "Alright, Lily, truth or dare?"

"Hey!" Potter interrupted, "I thought I was first!"

"Wait your turn, James, and let the lovely lady go first."

Potter frowned for a moment, feigning disappointment as Black turned to me. I thought about it for a moment, then decided to take the safe bet, "Truth."

"Excellent."

I frowned, maybe this wasn't such a good idea.

"Lily, are you a virgin?"

Definitely not a good idea.

Taking a long, deep breath, I replied calmly, "No."

I turned to Pettigrew, a smirk on my face, "Truth or Dare?" I asked.

"Uh...." Peter stammered, "Er...uh...erm...I don't know....uh, truth?"

I rolled my eyes, "Why do you hang out with these gits?" I asked, then, realizing what I'd said, I turned to Remus, "No offense to you, Remus. I actually find you somewhat decent."

Remus grinned. "None taken."

Pettigrew shrugged, "They're my friends," he replied, "How can I not hang out with them? Moony, your turn."

It went on like that forever, every time it came to be Black's or Potter's turn, however, they would always ask her silly questions.

"Lily?" Black asked.

"Truth, this time," I replied. They'd already learned where and when I'd lost my virginity, so I was somewhat expecting this next question.

"Who was he?" He grinned, while Potter seemed to turn a shade of green, as if he didn't want to hear the answer.

"I changed my mind, dare me." I sighed. If one thing could not be answered, it was this question. She didn't want them to know. It was too personal a question. And by the looks on their faces when they saw mine, they seemed to agree with me.

"Okay," Black thought about it a moment, then, suddenly, he beamed, as if he'd just come up with the perfect idea. "I dare you to kiss Prongsie over here. Full out, for at least two minutes."

I ground my teeth together, glaring at Black mercilessly. Potter merely stared at his best mate in clear amazement, either too happy beyond words, or too shocked to make him change his mind. "Hey, it's either this, you spill the beans, or you lose the shirt."

"That isn't part of the game!" I protested.

"It is when you play with the Marauders," Remus nodded, and I stared at him in outrage. He was supposed to be on _my_ side! Frowning, out of options, I lifted the long-sleeved navy shirt I wore over my head, sitting it in my lap as I noticed the wide-eyed stare I was recieving from the boys in the compartment. "What?" I asked.

Remus shook his head in amazement, "I never thought I'd see the day," he laughed, "When Lily Evans would rather strip in front of the Marauders than play a silly game."

"Remmy, silence is golden, duct tape is silver," I informed him, "Which one do you think's easier for me to get?"

"Duct tape," Black cut in, earning himself a chorus of laughter from the boys. My frown stayed in place.

I looked down at my watch, groaning as I noticed what time it was. "Gotta go," I said, getting up and throwing on my shirt, "I'm late for the meeting."

"Damn! I forgot about that," Lupin murmured, rising to his feet.

I began to walk out the door, only to freeze as I noticed Potter following Remus and I. I rounded on him, "What do you want, Potter?" I demanded.

Potter shrugged, "Wouldn't want to start off the Prefect meeting without your Head Boy now, would you?"

I froze, my gaze falling on the pin he was now fastening onto his chest. My jaw clenched, my eyes narrowed. "Please tell me this is just a cruel joke and that pin belongs to Remus," I said coolly, eyeing the badge with utmost hate.

"Er..." Remmy's voice trailed off, "It's not a joke, Lily." He finally said.

All I could see was red. James Potter, Head Boy? No, it couldn't be. No, no, _no, __**no, NO!**_

I closed my eyes, shutting out Potter, Lupin, everybody. It took several deep breaths and an assurance that it was a lie to calm me down. When I opened my eyes, they all stared at me, as if awaiting an explosion. I nodded, "Okay, then," I finally said, "Okay... Er, Remus, you and Potter stay here a bit longer. About five minutes, perhaps. By the time you reach the meeting, I think I'll be somewhat lucid." Taking another deep breath, I turned away from the infamous quartet, walking slowly to the other side of the train. _**I just need some time to myself, and then I'll be fine,**_ I assured myself, taking slow, precise steps, breathing deeply through my nose, out slowly from my mouth. In. Out. In. Out. In-

"Evans!"

Out. In. Out. In. Out. In. Ou-

"Evans, wait up!" Potter was beside me in an instant, and I tried as hard as I could to block the git out. Then he had the audacity to grab a hold of my arm, to try and still me.

My breath left me in a hiss. "Potter, you have five seconds to release my arm," I warned venomously.

He didn't listen. "No," he argued, pulling me to a stop. Five. "Evans, I know you're angry, but-"

Four seconds.

"-can't we just find some way to compromise? To be on decent terms-"

Three.

"-with each other? It'd be a whole lot easier on both of us and-"

Two.

"-we wouldn't have to argue all the time. Much less ignore each other." He finished.

One.

I pulled my arm back, releasing it with as much force as I could muster, punching Potter square in the nose. He fell to the ground, clutching his nose as he yelled, "Bloody Hell!"

A couple of fourth years in a nearby compartment gasped, but I managed to ignore them. My hand was faintly stinging, but I couldn't help but hide the satisfied smirk on my face. I leaned forward, looking into the eyes of the bloodied up, shocked Head Boy. "I told you so," I murmured, turning away and continuing on my way. "Oh, and you might wanna find someone to fix that. Otherwise your nose will be as crooked as Dumbledore's."

**Author's Note:**

**lol, sorry, I had to find a way to get the punch in. I'm sorry for making Lily seem bi-polar, but it's all a part of the story. =] hehe. She's just majorly depressed and all that. But can you blame her? I'd wanna clock Potter too, if I were in her shoes! Don't kill me for saying that, I'm just known for being blunt and speaking my mind. Please review, and I'll mention you in the next chapter come thursday.**

**I would say I love ya, but I don't know who you are,**

**Kacie.**


	3. Don't Bother

**Thanks to Prongs is Mine, 35words, xoelizabethxo, and Kira2667 for the wonderful**

**advice and criticism, I'll be sure to follow it all. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own Harry Potter.**

**If I did, I would be fat and swimming in a pool of green, papery goodness. =]**

_**3**_

_**Don't Bother**_

_**Lily**_

"And the remaining patrol times will be taken over by-"

A loud thump sounded, and I turned my head to the noise, frowning when I noticed Potter opening the door to the compartment clumsily.

"Bloody hell, Evans!" His complaint was muffled by his hand over his nose, "What was that for?!"

I frowned, turning back to the stunned prefects as Remus ran in behind him.

"Sorry we're late," Lupin huffed, "Lost track of time."

I nodded at the remaining prefects, and Remus was kind enough to notice this and sit beside them. Potter, however, continued to stand proudly beside me, holding his head back and his nose covered as if it were a well deserved trophy. Well, it was certainly well deserved....

"As I was saying," I continued, glaring at Potter before continuing, "The remaining patrol times will be taken over by the...Head Boy and I," I said the last part a bit reluctantly, and everyone seemed to notice. Severus, sitting smugly in the back, raised his hand. I frowned, "Yes?" I acknowledged.

He grinned, "Did Potter run into a door, or did you have the pleasure of committing that act of saintlyhood yourself?"

"Stop being a suck up, Snivellus," Potter growled, glaring at the seventh year Slytherin prefect.

"Enough," I said, stopping it before it even had a chance to start, "And yes, I did, though it's none of _your_ business," I added for Snape specifically. A few Gryffindors and Ravenclaws chuckled under their breath, while a few Hufflepuffs merely shuffled about nervously, the Slytherins glaring at their new Head Girl.

"Moving on to more important matters," I went on, ignoring them, for the most part, yet unable to keep a satisfied smirk off of my face, "We will have plenty more meetings to discuss point deduction, detentions, and school dances. Our first official meeting at Hogwarts will be this Friday at 8 o'clock sharp, as it will be every Friday. For now, enjoy yourselves responsibly. Meeting adjourned."

Half of the prefects were already out of the compartment by the time I finished this last bit of information, though several lingered. Potter, Lupin and Snape included.

Severus looked at me as he walked past, muttered a quiet, "Congradulations," and moved on. Remus merely patted my shoulder affectionately, leaving me behind with Potter with an apologetic smile. I resisted the urge to glower at both of them as they left.

Potter turned to me with a smug expression, "Care to fix it? I left my wand in the compartment with Sirius, and seeing as you're the one who caused it to happen..."

"Sorry," I lied easily, "Would if I could, Potter, but I can't. You'll just have to wait and give Pomfrey a premature present. Lord knows your presence alone is a gift," I added sarcastically, rolling my eyes.

"Ah, Evans, I always knew you had a soft spot for me," Potter smiled. Not his usual cocky, know-it-all, big-headed git smile, but a sincere, amused one.

No. I wouldn't allow myself to think that. Even if the big-headedness wasn't in his smile, it would still be in his voice, in his eyes.

"Sod off, Potter," I mumbled, speed walking out of the prefect's compartment. I needed to find Mary. Even if she was mad at me, we would make up soon anyway. I could vent to her about Potter, and if she hadn't cooled down by now... Well, she would just have to go find Marlene, then, wouldn't she?

"Lily!"

I turned, greatful that it was a female voice I heard, and saw Mary just a few compartments away, standing beside Marlene. I hastily made my way over, ignoring the knowing and worried expressions my friends were wearing. I exhaled in a loud, irritated gust, growling, "The most pompous, irritating, broom flying, whore-mungering git!"

Marlene and Mary exchanged glances, seemingly reading each others mind. It was scary, I noticed, that they had that talent that most people didn't. Knowing who and what and how you were upset. I hadn't made friends with Mary and Marlene until third year, so it still took some getting used to. "Potter," they said simultaneously, and with that, I knew Mary understood. She knew how I felt on the subject of my parents, and how little I wanted anyone besides them, especially the Marauders, to know about my private life.

I nodded, "How did you know?" I asked.

Marlene rolled her eyes, flipping her gorgeous brunette hair dramatically, "Well, there was the fact that you said pompous-"

"Irritating," Mary cut in.

"Broom flying."

"Whore-mungering."

"And then there's the word...hm, what was it again, Mary?"

"Git," Mary supplied.

"Of course!" Marlene cried dramatically, "But, Lily Bean, you forgot pig-headed."

"And stubborn."

"And narcisistic."

"And-"

"Alright, enough!" I interrupted Mary, "I get it, okay? I complain about him too much, but how can I not? Especially when he deliberately _tries_ to irritate me."

Marlene sat down beside me, placing a reassuring arm around my shoulder, "Yes, but maybe he's doing that just to get _under_ you skin. He's got it bad for you, Lil. He'll take you whatever way he can get you."

"And now that you two are sharing private quarters," Mary added, only to be interrupted by Marlene.

"WHAT?!" She practically screamed, "Their sharing _private quarters_? You mean he's Head Boy?!"

I nodded morosely. I hated to admit it, but there was no going back now. I would have to share a common room with the most horrid person I knew. Would have to share a bathroom with him. Would have to put up with his snide remarks every morning, noon, night, and so on. She hated being around him when it was necessary, but now she had to be around him all the time. Scheduling prefect meetings, doing rounds together, sharing a living space together. It was going to be too much.

I sighed, "Maybe I should just tell Dumbledore to make someone else Head Girl." I suggested sadly. How would I be able to live through such an ordeal?

Now it was Mary's turn to scream. "Why on _Earth_ would you be willing to resign as Head Girl?" She demanded, "You've wanted this spot as long as I've known you. And if I know you, which I hope I do, because then you would have some explaining to do, than I know that someone as stupid and insignifigant as Potter could make you want to quit!"

I frowned at my bruised and bloody knuckles, "I already resorted to physical violence when it comes to him, Mary, how am I going to be able to keep from throttling him when he's only a bedroom away?"

Marlene grinned, a glint in her eye that was all too familar to me, "Easy. Take out your physical aggression with him in another way...."

I shook my head, "No, Marlene. I'm not like you. Plus, I'm afraid I might catch herpes if I do."

"Herpes?" Mary asked confusedly.

"A sexual disease that muggles catch when their not careful with one another," I explained quickly, turning back to Marlene, "Besides, the mere sight of him triggers my gag reflex. I literally feel like puking when I see his face."

_**James**_

"Ooh, bad luck, Prongs," Sirius whispered beside me. We were just outside the open door to the compartment, rendered unseen by my invisability cloak. It was cruel to eavesdrop on such a private conversation, but I wanted to know what was wrong with her. Why had she hit me? What happened to make her change so much? Did it have anything to do with what happened at the train station.

"Shut up, Pad," I replied just as quietly, missing part of their conversation already.

"...going to be hard to keep up your 'ignore him' routine this year, isn't it?" Mary continued, her voice low and understanding.

"How can I?" Lily shook her head, "It'll be just as hard to ignore Severus, as well. He's a prefect this year. Ugh," she groaned hopelessly. I felt the uncontrollable urge to go over to her, to wrap my arms around her and tell her everything was going to be all right. "Why do the gods hate me so," she went on dramatically, and it took all of mine and Padfoot's strength to keep from snorting in laugher at the sight of her. She placed her head in her hands, as if to cover her tears.

"Oh, dear," Marlene murmured, making me thing otherwise to the 'as if' part.

Mary and Marlene sat down closer to Lily now, hugging her close to them, "It's alright," Mary soothed her, "So it'll be a bit different this year. It'll all be over soon anyway. Then you'll be rid of him and on to the Ministry in no time, eh?"

Lily shook her head, and I could faintly hear her sniffle a bit, as if wanting to control the tears. I suppressed a smile. That was the Lily I knew and lo- er, cared for. The strong, independent girl that didn't like to show weakness, though was bound to do so at some point or other. "God, for once I wish I was numb, like before." Her voice caught on another sob.

Numb like before? Before what? Ugh. I tried as hard as I could not to clench my teeth, and barely succeded. What happened to her? How could I make it better?

I sighed quietly, not wanting to be noticed in any way. I turned to tell Padfoot that we should leave when I noticed that he was no longer at my side, growling when I also noticed that the cloak was missing, too.

_Damn it, Sirius._

A pair of bright, startling, tear-filled emerald eyes lifted up to meet mine.

_Shit._

"What are you doing here, Potter?" She demanded, her voice a far cry from the anger and strength she normally had.

"I-I, er..." I tried to think of an explanation for my being here. Since Sirius was gone, the bloody traitor, I had nothing to say but the truth, "I, uh, just wanted to make sure you were alright."

"More like you wanted to eavesdrop," She glared at me, clearly wishing her hand was in better condition. I could see her clenching and unclenching the bloodied and bruised hand as she talked.

"No," I argued, finally regaining whatever composure I had left.

She now stood, her eyes a blaze, pointing a finger threateningly at the door, "You will leave and forget this incident ever happened, Potter. _Now_," she growled.

I couldn't stop it; my instinctive hormonal genes kicked in. "No," I refused, "Not until you tell me why you've got your wand so far up your ass."

She stared at me in outrage. "You arrogant, self centered, filthy git! My life is none of your concern, you eavesdropping twit! Get out now before I hex you, you pathetic little troll!"

Wow. New record. I remained unphased, for the most part, however. Glancing at the two fellow Gryffindors for a moment, I returned my attention to my own personal sun and whispered, "Can we talk privately for a moment?"

"No," she replied simply, "You can, however, leave before I resort to violence again."

I couldn't help but grin cheekily at her, "Go ahead, Red, I love it when you get fiesty."

I was surprised to feel her hand swatting me in the back of the head. "Ow," I couldn't hold it back as I brought my hand to the back of my head. She smirked at me, that familiar, mysterious glint in her eyes. I remember it all too well; it used to be a regular ritual between us, and I had to admit, I somewhat missed it.

Running my hands through my disheveled hair, I didn't allow her to escape my gaze, "What's wrong?" I asked, my tone almost desperate.

"Why do you care?" She replied, her voice low. It took me a moment to realize that we were already outside of the compartment by now, and that we didn't necessarily need to whisper or talk in low voices, but I couldn't help it. It just came natural to me. It took me a moment to realize what she had said, and just how much emotion was hidden in her voice and eyes.

I sighed, shaking my head. For some reason I felt like I couldn't look her in the eye. If I did, I knew my chest would swell until I couldn't breathe and I would be unable to answer her question. "How can I not?" I asked, shrugging.

I was surprised to hear her snort. I turned back to her to see her glaring at me all anew. What had I done this time? "Figures," she rolled her eyes, "You will never give up, will you?" She sounded exhausted, pushed to the point giving up herself. "Just...don't bother, okay? Please," she asked, and my heart broke just hearing the sadness hidden just beneath.

I stared at her for an immeasurable moment, waiting to see if there was any part of her that didn't want me to do just what she asked. One look in her eyes and I could see that she meant it. I finally nodded, unable to keep from giving her what she wanted. A slow, grim smile found its way to my face, "I spoil you, you know that?" I said unconciously. Stepping away from her, I clouded my expression. I didn't want her to see how much her request got to me. "Have a good year, Miss Evans. I look forward to sharing the post of Head Student with you."

And without another word, I strode away, leaving the one I longed for for six years standing just outside her compartment.

"Hey, Prongs, how'd it go?" Sirius asked when I returned.

I didn't bother to hide what I was feeling in front of my friends. They would either try to comfort me, or they would know not to ask me any more on the subject. I merely shook my head at Padfoot, taking my usual seat by the window, taking in the scent of the Head Girl that had been sitting there just a few hours ago.

"Prongs?" Sirius asked.

"Leave it alone, Padfoot," I said, then proceeded to ignore the conversation after that. I stared at the scenery, wondering quietly what Hogwarts had planned for me this year, and if its lessons would help me in any way in future. Anything to try and get her off my mind.

_**Lily**_

"Hey, Lil Bit, how'd it go?" Marlene asked when I walked back into the compartment.

I shook my head, saying the easiest thing that I could; the truth. "I told him not to bother," I shrugged.

"And what did he say?" Mary asked.

"He agreed to it, which is weird, to say the least," I replied, rolling my eyes, making my point. Without another word I went to my usual seat beside the window. Mary and Marlene proceeded to ask me questions that I didn't care to give the answer to.

"Lil?" Marlene asked, trying to catch my attention.

"Hm." It wasn't really a reply, merely an acknowledgment that I'd heard her. She seemed to understand, then proceeded to divulge herself into a conversation with Mary about future social events. I almost told her thank you, but I knew then I would have no choice but to take part in their conversation. I looked out the window, staring at the scenery and all it's beauty, wondering quietly what Hogwarts had planned for me this year, and if its lessons would help me in any way in the future. Anything to try and get him off of my mind.

**Author's Note:**

**lol couldn't help it. I know I didn't get to Hogwarts yet. I meant to in this chapter,**

**but I got distracted in the conversation. =] I'm open to any and every bit of**

**advice you can provide me with. Any suggestions and criticisms will be welcome**

**as well. Thanks, lovelies,**

**Kacie. =]**


	4. Head To Head

**Thanks to Prongs is Mine, 35words, xoelizabethxo, and Kira2667 for the wonderful**

**advice and criticism, I'll be sure to follow it all. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own Harry Potter or its characters.**

**If I did Fred Weasley would still be alive and so would Snape and Hedwig. =]**

_**4**_

_**Head To Head**_

_**Lily**_

Thankfully, the remainder of the trip was uninterrupted. I was already changed into my robes by the time we arrived, my Head Girl badge gleaming in the dim lighting of the station lamps. I breathed in the familiar scent of Hogwarts. I couldn't wait to visit Hagrid again. He would understand me, at least. He would know how I felt, simply because he had gone through the same thing. He would be my shouldet to cry on when I needed it, the same as I was for him.

I could faintly hear the sound of returning students happily singing the school anthem, though I could not bring myself to sing along to:

_"Hogwarts, Hogwarts,_

_Hoggy Warty Hogwarts_

_Teach us something, please...."_

Instead, I found myself singing a different tune, and it took a moment for me to realize it was the song that the Sorting Hat had sung when I had first arrived at Hogwarts, just before I was sorted into Gryffindor. I let myself go for a moment, allowing myself to get lost in what was the only spark of happiness I had felt since hearing the news of my parents.

_"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,_

_But don't judge on what you see,_

_I'll eat myself if you can find_

_A smarter hat than me._

_You can keep your bowlers black,_

_Your top hats sleek and tall,_

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

_And I can cap them all._

_There's nothing hidden in your head_

_The Sorting Hat can't see,_

_So try me on and I will tell you_

_Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor,_

_Where dwell the brave at heart,_

_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_

_Set Gryffindors apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

_Where they are just and loyal,_

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_

_And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

_If you've a ready mind,_

_Where those of whit and learning,_

_Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin-"_

"OY!" Black yelled from ahead, waving at me, "What you singing about Slytherins for? They don't deserve to be sung from that pretty mouth."

"Sod off, Black!" I shouted back, running to catch up with him before the carriage took off. I hopped in, not at all surprised to find the Marauders squeezed in. I knew I'd get left behind if I hadn't kept up with Mary and Marlene, "I can sing whatever I bloody want to. Whether it be about Slytherins or how much your feet smell." I went on, barely noticing the movement of the carriage as we started off.

I could practically taste the tension in the air as the carriage fell silent. I knew this was a bad idea. I should have been paying attention when I had the chance, and now I'm-

"Hey, Evans," Sirius interrupted my train of thought, "What d'you think it'd take to get Marlene?"

I rolled my eyes, "Be the best shag she's gotten in her entire life," I replied with a laugh, "And I doubt even _you_ could accomplish that with her."

While the other Marauders laughed at Black's expense, he merely scowled at me, "Oh, really? And who's the best she claims she's ever had?" He demanded.

I scoffed, "Like I would tell you."

The remainder of the ride was silent, save for the few comments that Remus tried to make of the weather, and Sirius' murmurs to Potter over "splendid ideas" for a new prank against the Slytherins. I held my tongue when it came to those two, not wanting to make everyone even more miserable. I held enough misery; it didn't need anymore company.

As I exited the carriage - quite in a hurry to get away from those imbeciles - I finally spotted Mary and Marlene. I practically sprinted towards them.

"Lily! What's wrong? We couldn't find you anywhere," Mary exclaimed.

I punched her in the arm.

"Ow! What was that for?" She demanded.

"_That_," I hissed, "was for leaving me to rot in a carriage with the Marauders."

"Oh, shut up," Marlene snapped, causing Mary and I to do the exact thing. "They aren't that bad, and you know it," she continued, staring at me evenly, "The only one that gives you trouble is Potter, and that's only because he likes you. So get over it."

I stared at Marlene in amazement. Slowly, I leaned over towards Mary and whispered, "What's got her knickers in a twist?"

Mary began to shake her head as Marlene growled, "I heard that!" as we began to enter the Great Hall.

Ah, Hogwarts! My home away from....well, my only home now, really. The candles floating mere feet above our heads, the ceiling revealing the night sky. It almost made one forget about the horrid times we were in. I almost couldn't wait to hit the books and begin our final year at Hogwarts.

"Seventh year," Alice Prewett, a fellow Gryffindor, sighed as we sat down across from her and her boyfriend, Frank, "This'll be the last welcoming feast we ever have."

I couldn't help but chuckle at this, "How long has she been at the Final Year Blues?" I asked Frank.

He shook his head miserably, "Since we reached King's Cross Station," he informed us, "It's been 'this is the last time we do this', or, 'this is the last time we'll do that,'" he chuckled playfully as Alice hit him upside the head.

"But it is!" She insisted, "After this year, we'll be adults! We'll have to find jobs, get houses, buy and make our own food..."

I drowned her out the rest of the feast, intending on listening to both the sorting and Dumbledore's speach. I always found them rather comical at a time like this. The first year students jumped as the Sorting Hat began to sing:

_"A thousand years or more ago,_

_When I was newly sewn,_

_There lived four wizards of renown,_

_Whose names are still well known:_

_Bold Gryffindor, from wild moor,_

_Fair Ravenclaw, from glen,_

_Sweet Hufflepuff, from valley broad,_

_Shrewd Slytherin, from fen._

_They shared a wish, a hope, a dream,_

_They hatched a daring plan_

_To educate young sorcerers_

_Thus Hogwarts School began._

_Now each of these four founders_

_Formed their own House, for each_

_Did value different virtues_

_In the ones they had to teach._

_By Gryffindor, the bravest were_

_Prized far beyond the rest;_

_For Ravenclaw, the cleverest_

_Would always be the best;_

_For Hufflepuff, hard workers were_

_Most worthy of admission;_

_And power-hungry Slytherin_

_Loved those of great ambition._

_While still alive they did divide_

_Their favorites from the throng,_

_Yet how to pick the worthy ones_

_When they were dead and gone?_

_'Twas Gryffindor who found the way,_

_He whipped me off his head_

_The founders put some brains in me_

_So I could choose instead!_

_Now slip me snug about your ears,_

_I've never yet been wrong,_

_I'll have a look inside your mind_

_And tell where you belong!"_

As the sorting commenced, I found myself remembering our first year, when we were first sorted. How excited I had been being sorted into Gryffindor, though guilty about not getting into the same house as Severus. Now, I found myself happy that I was in Gryffindor and he in Slytherin. It revealed just how right my friends had been. I could never be friends with him again.

Everyone else grew quiet as Dumbledore rose to speak.

"Welcome students!" He began, "To another year at Hogwarts. I would like to note that the Forbidden Forest is just that. Strictly forbidden. I would also like to note, that the third floor corridor is out of bounds," his eyes shifted to the Gryffindor table, where I was sure he was staring at the Marauders, "for those that do not wish to die a most painful death.

"Now, on a happier note," he went on, and I chuckled slightly at this. Dumbledore was just the same as he'd always been, and just as he will always be. "I hear that tonight we have been prepared a delectable dinner. Let the feast begin!"

And with a clap of his hands, food appeared on our tables. I could hear the audible gasps from the first years as they took the site in. I merely shrugged and dug in, mentally thanking the house elves for making sure the chocolate cake appeared right in front of me. I grabbed a huge hunk of it and began to dig in.

"Sheesh, Lil," Mary laughed at me, "It'll still be there in ten minutes; no need to rush."

I glared at my best friend, "Hardy har har, Mary," I said sarcastically, my mouth full of cake. It came out sounding like "Mmarmmh hmm hem, Mrmy."

Marlene laughed, though it didn't quite reach her eyes, "What was that?" She teased half-heartedly.

I swallowed. "I said, 'hardy har har, Mary'," I repeated, reaching forward and snatching the untouched chicken leg on her plate.

"Hey!" She exclaimed, but I merely laughed, holding it out of arm's reach as she tried to reach over the table to retrieve it.

It went on like this for the rest of the feast, talking, laughing, forgetting all the troubles in the outside world. I tried my best not to think about my parents, and it worked, for the most part, that is. And then Frank said something that made me forget about all of my other worries.

"So, er, Potter's Head Boy, huh? How you gonna pull that off?"

My expression slowly changed from the every day smile, to a deadly scowl, "You really don't want to go there, Longbottom," I said in a deadly low voice.

"Ms. Evans," Dumbledore's voice echoed through the Great Hall, "Might I see you and Mr. Potter for a moment?"

I sighed, getting up and wiping whatever remnants of food from my face as I did so, slowly walking up to the Headmaster and my doom.

He explained the basics to us, that we would be sharing a common room and a bathroom, and that we would come up with the password ourselves. We were permitted to give the password to friends, but under extreme cautioun. "You never know what could happen during these times, even in Hogwarts," he'd said.

Potter and I were now arriving to the portrait for our dorms, silent the whole way there. I turned to him reluctantly, "What do you want the password to be?" I demanded.

He stared at me for a moment in amazement, then shrugged, "I didn't know you were speaking to me," he replied in a carefully composed voice.

I rolled my eyes, "I didn't say I didn't want to speak to you ever again, I just told you to leave me alone," I informed him as patiently as possible, "Now, what do you want the password to be?" I repeated.

He appeared to deliberate for a moment. "_Amortentia_?"

I stared at him in disbelief, "Why would you want a love potion to be the password?" I couldn't help but ask. I had figured that he would choose something along the lines of _Quidditch_, or _Marauders_, or _Pranks_. Not _Amortentia._

He shrugged, "Just popped into my mind, I suppose."

I rolled my eyes at him. "Fine, then," I agreed, "_Amortentia_ it is."

Inside the common room, it was decorated in shades of crimson and gold, almost the same as the Gryffindor Common Room. I couldn't deny that I was relieved by seeing this. Made me feel more at home. In the back of the room were three doors. On top of the one on the left, in large, golden letters, the name _Lily_ rested, just as the one on the far right read _James_. The center one, I suspected, was the bathroom.

I quickly sprinted to my room, barely noting the scenery, grabbed a change of clothes and dashed to the bathroom. "Dibs!" I called out as I closed the door behind me. I would be damned if James Potter was the first one to use this bathroom.

A half-hour later I emerged, squeaky clean and ready for a good read by the fire. I walked out, noticing immediately that Potter was standing by the door, looking rather awkward.

"You done yet?" He asked quickly.

I stared at him in confusion, "Yeah-"

But I never got to finish. He pulled me out of the bathroom and ran in, practically slamming the door behind him. I shrugged. When you gotta go, you gotta go, I guess.

I walked back into my room, now taking in the scenery. It was beautiful, the bed was black satin, with bright, light blue patterns on the side of the comforter. The walls were painted the same way, a perfect blend of the two contrasting colors. Before I vowed to never leave this room again, I grabbed my favorite novel, _Pride and Prejudice_, and went to sit in front of the fire.

It wasn't until some time later that Potter returned, practically flopping himself down on the couch next to me, and fell silent. I swallowed my sigh of relief, for I knew it would come sooner or later. Three, Two, One-

"What you reading?" Potter asked, pointing at my book. I hid a smile; I knew him too well for my own good.

"A muggle novel," I replied, not really volunteering for anymore information. I continued reading.

"What's it about?"

I sighed, "It's a love story," I informed him, "Takes place in the nineteenth century. Nothing you'd be interested in." I waited once more before returning to my book. I knew his comeback before he even said it.

"Anything you're interested in, I'm interested in," he murmured, a smirk on his face. I turned to look at him, a frown on my face as I saw the mischevious glint in his eyes.

"Okay, then," I said, "Read it. And then tell me you enjoy the same things as I do." I thrust the book into his hands, but the clumsy git let it fall to the floor. "Bloody hell," I mumbled leaning down to retrieve the blasted novel from the ground.

"Here, let me-" Potter began, but by then I already had the book, and I sat up in order to give it to him, instead hitting my head on something. Hard. The stinging sensation lit up in the back of my head, and I cursed audibly, reaching up behind myself to place my hand on the top of my head, rubbing the injured area. Potter was too busy rubbing his nose to notice.

"Bloody git," I hissed under my breath, setting the book down on the couch and standing. "Goodnight, Potter," I said politely, "And I want that book back when you're done with it. There better not be a scratch/tear on it when I get it back." And with that, I left him in the common room. I snuggled into my new bed, sighing as I went to sleep.

It was the first time in three months I fell asleep with a smile on my face.

**Author's Note:**

**lol, not exactly the kind of "Head to Head" you were expecting, huh? lol.**

**Sorry I haven't posted in awhile, guys, I've just been super stressed lately.**

**Did any of you go to see The Ugly Truth? Hands down, the funniest movie**

**I have ever seen in my life. Tell me what you think, please! Get me to 20**

**reviews and I'll mention you in the next chapter. Hmm...what will happen next?**

**Love ya,**

**Kacie.**

**P.S. please, please, please review! I live for them!**


	5. Latest Victim

**First off, the acknowledgments:**

**Jenny129: Thanks for the review, It was a real boost to my self-esteem. Yeah, the Ugly Truth is already out, it was the funniest movie I have ever seen! Inappropriate, but hilarious.**

**xx-crispy-mnms-luverxx: Thanx, I like tortured Lily, too. =]**

**black16lily: Yeah, Lily is a bit mean in this one, isn't she? But, then again, that's what James is out to change!**

**Mmbug98841: Sorry for not being original with the sorting songs or Dumbledore's speach, but I DO have something planned for the third floor corridor. You just gotta keep reading to find out. BTW: CREDS TO JK FOR THE SONGS!!!**

**The Music Lover: I know, lol, the dinner scene for her "bean" was hilarious!**

**hushpuppy22: I apologize for that. I'll update the summary soon. I just thought the Snape/Lily/5th year thing was a pretty good twist. Sorry I gave you bad mental images.**

**Prongs is mine: I got some more Lily/James stuff for you, and I got plenty planned for the future. Thanks!**

**Kira2667: Thanks for the review. You always give me good advice and a confidence boost. Hope you enjoy this chapter. =]**

**brnnttebabe12: Thanks for the support! Can't wait for your reaction to this chapter!**

**DISCLAIMER:  
I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER. IF I DID THAN THE WORLD WOULD BE RUN BY CHOCOLATE FROG DICTATORS!  
PEACE, LOVE, AND CHOCOLATE!**

_**5**_

_**Latest Victim**_

_**Lily**_

_"I don't like playing games, Lily," the voice above me murmured, his voice low and husky, his fingers trailing up my sides lightly, driving me crazy. It moved lazily, achingly slow, from my waist, to stop just before he touched my breast. I gasped._

_"Please..." I whispered._

_The deep, throaty chuckle was my only response. His other hand found its way to the back of my knee, rubbing deep, soothing circles there. I felt his lips against mine, soft, warm, gentle._

_His hands made their way to the bottom of my shirt, flicking the buttons open easily, one by one. Hot, scorching kisses trailing down my neck, licking, biting, causing the room to spin._

_"James..." I pleaded, my hands clinging to his shoulders, struggling to bring him closer. I needed this, I needed him._

_"Shh..." he cooed, staring into my eyes, hazel to emerald, pressing his lips lightly to mine._

_"Wake up, Lily," his voice called, his hand slowly making its way up my thigh, "Wake up, Lily. Wake up you-"_

"BLASTED CHILD!" My alarm clock yelled, "I swear, children these days. WAKE UP!! YOU'RE GOING TO BE LATE!!!"

"Ah!" I shouted, falling out of bed. My head banged against the floor audibly, and I groaned in drowsy frustration. Damned clock. I'd have to get a new one. One that _didn't_ ruin good dreams.

Wait, good? I thought in shock. What was so good about the dream? I struggled to remember it, but not a sliver of memory returned to me. I shrugged. It was useless to get caught up in dreams anyway. They never came true, so what was the use in them?

I dressed quickly, barely paying attention to what I was putting on, and pulled my hair up into a messy bun. I knew Mary would have a fit when she saw me, lecturing me on how I "don't take care" of myself, but my give-a-damn meter broke. I was tired. If I went to class looking like Ditzy the Clown, well, that was my problem, no one else's.

I stumbled out of my bedroom, rubbing the remainder of sleep from my eyes. I did a quick once-over of the room, glad to see that it was empty. I checked my reflection in the bathroom quickly before heading off to class. I looked decent, I guess. Better than I had over the summer, at least.

I sat down beside Mary and Marlene, ignoring their somewhat worried glances my way as I reached over the table, grabbing a biscuit and some jelly.

_Yes, Mary, I know I look like shit. Didn't you hear? It's all the rage in the States. Tired and disorganized is sexy._

"Who do we have first?" I asked instead, barely paying attention to the others around us.

_**James**_

I stared, open-mouthed, when Lily walked into the Great Hall. Her hair was put up in a careless, messy bun, her clothes were disorderly... She looked like the living dead as she sat down at the table, Mary and Marlene looking at her with worry. Mary seemed to be the only one at the table that wasn't surprised by this look.

"Who do we have first?" Lily asked, grabbing a biscuit and some jelly.

Mary frowned, "Double Potions, with the Slytherins," she informed, "You're looking better."

Better? How could she look better? I've never seen her this way in all my years of knowing her. I barely noticed Padfoot leaning over to whisper in my ear, "Looks like there's trouble in paradise, mate."

Lily shrugged, and I looked over at Mary. I kept my voice low; I didn't want Lily to hear and yell at me for it later. "Psst, MacDonald," I hissed, "What's wrong with Evans?"

Mary glanced nervously between Lily and I, frowning. "It's not my place to tell," she whispered, "You'll have to ask her yourself. I don't want her yelling at me again, thank you very much."

"I can hear you, you know," Lily's voice interrupted our conversation, bored, impassive, "I don't need anyone else pitying me, so you and your friends might as well give up now. It's none of your business."

I frowned at her, "It is my business," I argued, "If a fellow Head is in a state of depression, it's my job to see that it's resolved."

"Depression?" Uh-oh. Now I've done it, "I am _not depressed_, thank you very much, I'm sad and I'm pissed off. I am _not_ depressed."

"Okay, let's see here," I stared at her pointedly, taking in her appearence, "Mood swings. Baggy clothes. You've barely eaten anything as far as I've seen. And you don't act like yourself anymore," I finished. Then, added quickly, "Unless you're yelling at me, of course."

"Who are _you_ to judge? You never knew who I was, and you'll never know who I am. I am the same as I always was, Potter-"

"No you're not!" I shouted, "The old Lily would _never_ resort to physical violence! The old Lily would actually care that she's Head Girl! The old Lily-"

"The old Lily's dead," she hissed, interrupting me, "So deal with it. She's not coming back."

And with that, she stormed out the Great Hall, leaving half the students staring, wide-eyed, at the scene that had just occured. I was frozen to the spot. Had she honestly just said that? What had happened to make her so cold, so bitter? I stared at the others, helpless as to what to say next.

"C'mon," Remus murmured after a long moment of awkward silence, "Let's get to class."

The rest of the day was, for lack of a better word, extremely tense. I had practically all the same classes as Lily, except for Divination. She hated the class, for some strange reason. I always found it rather comical.

In DADA, I was surprised to notice that she didn't act her usual self. When the professor asked a question, she never raised her hand. When he asked her directly, assuming she knew the answer, she simply replied with an "I don't know, Professor," and left the man wondering whether this school was the right choice to start his career or not.

Potions was the only class that she seemed normal in. She smiled when she saw Professor Slughorn, answering every question he threw at her correctly. This was the Lily I loved, the Lily I was beginning to realize was gone now. I missed that Lily more than I would miss my own foot were it amputated.

I spent the rest of the day doing various things. Studying the "new" Lily, flirting with a few Seventh Year Ravenclaws, and planning future pranks with the Marauders. I would have called it an accomplished day, though the homework ruined that specific title.

It seemed that the only people that knew what was wrong with my flower were the only ones that would never tell me. I was beginning to get so aggrivated that I was willing to just force it out of Lily myself as I entered the common room. I walked in to see the three girls sitting in front of the fire, laughing a gossiping about their day already. Even Lily smiled a little bit, and for that, I was glad. She needed to lighten up.

But as she looked up and caught my eye, her expression turned cold, scowling at me. I tried to smirk at her, but I just couldn't do it. Not to Lily 2.0. This Lily didn't seem to deserve my efforts. Slowly, I felt an ache in my chest, as if my own heart were weaping, saying goodbye, morning the Lily that it never had, and now, never will.

I rushed to my room, grabbing the map and the cloak, throwing it over myself as I made my way out of the dorms once more.

"...he's just so...urgh!" Lily groaned, and I stopped in my tracks. Was she talking about me?

"He's just trying to help, Lily," Marlene said, "Maybe if you tell him-"

"No!" She interrupted, "I will not tell him. It's my life, it's my business. I don't want his pity, nor his company," she shook her head, looking into the fire. Suddenly, her voice was saturated with a sadness I have never heard, "I just wish he'd leave me alone."

I didn't wait to hear anymore. I hurried out of the common room, faintly hearing the "What was that?" from the other side of the painting. I ran down the corridors, looking for the one I needed, the one I wanted...but I could never have her.

As I rounded the corner, I noticed a Sixth Year Hufflepuff, wandering the corrridors alone. Linda Talbot. She wasn't the one I wanted, but she would have to do. I quickly took off the cloak, stuffing it into my robes, and mumbled, "Mischief Managed," and put the map away as well. I strode up to the girl, putting on the Potter charm. She gasped when she noticed me, "James..." she trailed off, staring at me in wonder and adoration.

_**Lily**_

It's been three days since our little argument in the Great Hall, and I have a feeling that Potter's been avoiding me.

I tried to speak to him during Potions just the day before, in order to apologize for my behavior, you see. Mary and Marlene scolded me to no end until I decided that at least an apology was what Potter deserved. He ignored me, striking up a conversation with Sirius in order to do so. I couldn't hide the fact that I was angry about this. I knew I was in the wrong, and he still wouldn't speak to me. Finally, on the third day, I decided that if we were to talk, he would be the one to speak to me. I was not going to let this get to me.

Much.  
I tried to make myself look more presentable, more like the "old Lily", but it didn't quite work. My clothes may be clean, my hair nice and neat, but it brought nothing of the old me back. My eyes were still the same dull, empty green they had been all summer, not the shocking, bright emerald that people used to obsess over. My skin was paler, almost in a sickly way, and thinner, enough to where my clothes hung loosely off my body. Now that I studied myself in the mirror, I saw what other people saw. Potter was right; I was depressed.

I tried to return to normal, to take care of myself. I ate when I was supposed to, not hiding it so everyone would think I ate when I hadn't. I got my clothes fixed to where they were snug and comfortable, not hanging off of my body as if I were a clothes hanger. I got good grades, studying as much as possible to get my mind off of other things. I even planned prefect meetings, running through my plans as thoroughly and quickly as possible.

But I still cried myself to sleep at night. I still thought of my parents regularly, about how they should be here and I shouldn't. I still stared off into space once in awhile during classes, hoping no one would notice. I still couldn't smile a real smile when around my friends. I still felt alone.

I was making my way to Transfiguration while I pondered this, but was stopped by something unexpected. I felt a hand fly over my face, over my nose and mouth. I couldn't breath. I began to struggle, dropping my books, and I was pulled against a man's chest. My screams were muffled as I was dragged into an abandoned classroom, and I decided to do the only logical thing that was running through my mind.

I bit him.

"Arg!" The male voice yelled, dropping me in an instant, "Bloody hell, woman!" The voice continued as I turned to face my attacker, wand at the ready.

"Oh," I sighed, greatful when I noticed it was only Remus and Black standing before me, "Sorry, Remus," I apologized, keeping my wand raised, "But you did ask for it. What do you want?"

Sirius eyed me warily, though he seemed unable to keep the smirk off his face as Remus rubbed his bitten hand tenderly. "We want your help," Black replied.

"With what?" I asked suspiciously, glaring at the two Marauders. I had thought that Remus was quite different from the rest, more tolerable. That is, until he tried to attack me.

Remus sighed, looking at me with a gaze so serious that I had begun to worry, "We want James back."

I chuckled, "Is this some kind of a joke? What're you talking about?"

The boys shifted uncomfortably in front of me. I had to admit, it was satisfying to watch the Marauders squirm. Entertaining, to say the least. Remus shrugged, "He's not acting like himself-"

"He's got a GIRLFRIEND!!!" Sirius practically shouted, interrupting his friend, "And it's not YOU! He's trailing behind her like a love-struck fool. He even lets her call him...." Black visibly shuddered, as if the thought itself sickened him, "...Jamesie-pooh."

I couldn't help it. I was laughing so hard that my ribs hurt. The on-my-knees-cause-I-can't-trust-myself-to-stand kind of laughing. Tears-to-my-eyes-because-it's-so-funny-it-hurts laugh. In between gasps for air, I tried to speak clearly, "Thanks...I needed....that....haven't laughed...so hard...in my life....Jamesie-pooh?!" And I rolled into another fit of laughter.

Remus stared at me sternly until I composed myself. He didn't speak again until I had my lips pressed together, hiding my smile. I was still shaking with silent laughter, but I waited for him to continue none-the-less. "He hasn't been acting himself," he said slowly, as if speaking to a child, "We think she might have slipped him love potion. He doesn't talk to us that much anymore, barely speaks about anything unless its about her-"

"What's wrong with that?" I interrupted, "It's great news! I don't have to worry about him bugging me anymore. She's the new 'old Lily'."

"No, she's not," Black protested, "I could actually _agree_ with James on some of the things he said about you. We're talking about Linda Talbot here."

I clamped my hand over my mouth to keep myself from laughing again. "Loose Linda? The Sixth Year Hufflepuff?" I asked, "Potter doesn't go out with Hufflepuffs. He used to say they're almost as bad as the Slytherins." Wasn't she a Prefect, too?

Remus shook his head, "Apparently he's changed his mind. We were hoping you could change it back."

I raised an eyebrow at him. "In case you hadn't noticed, he's been avoiding me," I informed them, "Won't even let me near enough to apologize-"

"Apologize?!" Black interrupted, "Lily Evans _apologize_ to James Potter? Okay, who are you and what have you done to the stuck-up princess we know and love?"

"Her parents died," I muttered, so low that I was sure they didn't hear me. "Mary and Marlene kept badgering me, saying Potter didn't deserved to be yelled at, that I should apologize. So, just to make them happy, I tried to do so. Potter wouldn't hear it. End of story."

"Lily," Remus said, "James'll never get over you. You just upset him a bit, is all. Give it a couple days and-"

"We don't have a couple days!" Sirius interrupted, yet again, "We need James back now! Not later!"

"You know that's a Muggle candy," I informed him randomly.

"Really?" He asked, intrigued, "Where can I get them?"

"Enough!" Remus said, "You can talk about Muggle candies later. We've got more important things to do. Are you in, Lily?"

I shook my head, "He prefers the old me, I think. There's no way I'd get him away from Loose Lind for you. Besides, what's in it for me?"

Sirius grinned, but Remus and I interrupted with, "Shut up, Sirius" and his face fell, as if we'd slapped him across the nose with a newspaper.

"It'll get your mind off of things," Remus said, "It may even help you get over what has you so down. An important task makes one too busy to dwell on sad thoughts," he pointed out.

I contemplated for a moment, thinking over what he had just said. Would it help me forget about my parents? Hell, no. Would it help me get my mind off them for a little while. Maybe. Will it give me something to do in order to not think about them? Yes. After thinking this, I nodded slowly, lifting my gaze to the two pairs of mischevious eyes. "Alright," I agreed, "Operation: Lose Loose Lind is in effect."

It was Friday, and in a mere hour Potter and I would lead the first Prefect meeting of the year at Hogwarts. I had to admit, I was nervous. Being Head Girl was an extreme honor in the school, but also a tiring duty. I spent all day going over my speach for the Prefects, organizing patrol times, planning for votes on whether we would hold a ball or not...it was overwhelming.

I looked at the clock once more. It was 7:30 now. Time to go.

I checked my reflection in the mirror once more. I looked presentable enough. There were no shadows under my eyes, and my uniform was clean and neat. I sighed, walking out the room. I was about the leave when I heard something. A voice, I supposed. I turned my head, glancing in the direction it came from. Potter's room. Suppressing another sigh, I made my way to his bedroom door and knocked loudly.

"C'mon, Potter, we haven't got all day! The meeting starts in thirty minutes!" I shouted, knocking once more.

The door opened with an audible creak, and I was shocked at what I saw. Frozen, staring, open-mouthed at the scene. Potter and Talbot were shielded by the covers, but it was clear to see what they were doing. Potter was on top of her, staring at the door with wide eyes. Talbot's face was turned away, as if I couldn't tell who she was if I couldn't see her face.

Finally gaining my voice back, I muttered, "Er...sorry, I'll just...yeah...I'll just go." And left the room.

_Lily Evans, meet James Potter's latest victim. Feel lucky it's her now and not you._

Then how come a part of me wanted to rip Linda's throat out when I saw them...

**Author's note:**

**Okay, we didn't exactly reach the goal of 20 reviews, but that's okay. I just couldn't wait to post another chapter.**

**Any suggestions on what might happen next? Any requests for special scenes in the future? I feel like giving you guys**

**A treat after giving me such great advice and support. Reviews, please! You know I can't live without them!**

**Kacie**

**R.P.S. (Random P.S.) Tell me what you think of this. It's basically the plot to a new story I'm writing:**

**A female **_**Wolf**_** (a.k.a Lycan) goes undercover for a Global organization called the International Bureau of Hidden Investigation - IHBI for short - in order to capture a criminal **_**Wolf**_** by the name of Christopher Stone. She is sent to a boarding school in the fictional town of Byron, Texas, posing as a student in order to discover whether Mr. Stone is or is not responsible for the mysterious happenings of Byron Academy. But what happens when vengence and anger get in the way of what is right, and what is smart? [I'll inform you guys some more on the plot in the next chapter.]**


	6. Oscar The Grouch

**Okay, I gotta do this first:**

**black16lily: Thanks, I appreciate it. I was in such a hurry that I didn't notice the errors. I'll be more thorough next time.**

**Prongs is mine: Sorry I didn't make the chapter longer for you, I'm trying to work on that. oh, and YW =]**

**Jenny129: Thanks for the idea, I'll be sure to use it! Just not too soon, though. I'll wait until she realizes it for herself ;D Sorry I couldn't get it up in time. Hopefully you'll have a chance to read this soon!**

**brnnttebabe12: Thanks, I'm doing that in this chapter now, but I couldn't help getting a little carried away with it, so expect tears!! lol, I love it when Lily's in bitch-mode!**

**Kira2667: the **_**Wolves**_** are Werewolves. They've got silver eyes, and all kinds of cool stuff!**

**xx-crispy-mnms-luverxx: Thanks, I'm trying to space it out so there will be more chapters, you know? And, idk, it's not really like Alex Rider, though I FREAKIN LOOOOVE the series!!!**

**35words: Thanx!**

**The Music Lover: I totally agree!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!! IF I DID THAN I WOULD LIVE IN AMSTERDAM WITH A POOL FILLED WITH MONEY AND SOME HASH BROWNIES!**

**YUM!**

_**6**_

_**Oscar The Grouch**_

All was silent in the cozy library. Students scribbling away on parchment furiously, anxious to finish the days school work and run about the castle freely. All accept two.

One was very tall, very wiry, with sandy brown hair and haunted eyes. He looked pale, sickly to the naked eye, as if he had a simple illness, like a common cold, or even the flu. No one would suspect that he was this way simply because of what he was. A demon once a month, a hungry, bloodthirsty beast. This week was particularly tiring for him. He couldn't sleep, he could barely eat. He was lucky if he ate as much as the school's own Head Girl, and that was saying something, given her state.

"Psst, Moony," the other boy, slightly shorter, with chin-length black hair hissed, "Look at this!"

The handsome man held a book out to his friend, allowing him to read what was written on the yellowed page:

_True Love Tonics for "Love Sick" Teens_

The boy whipped the book from his friends hands so fast that, for a moment, he thought he hadn't been shown the page after all, but then the handsome boy continued to read aloud from the pages, telling the boy "Moony" to write down the ingredients as he spoke them aloud.

"You think this'll work, Padfoot?" Moony asked, his eyes scanning the page warily, "Maybe we should get Lily to make this. She's top of Potions, next to Snape."

"Do _not_ mention Snivellus in my presence again, mate, or so help me..." Padfoot started, then grinned, back to his irritating, loyal self. "No. She can't know anymore about the plan than what we've told her to do...." Then, after a moment, he looked at Moony, his face showing every sign on nervousness, "Do _you_ think it'll work?"

"Sirius," Moony sighed, "Have any of my plans ever failed you?" He asked.

"Well, no," Sirius agreed, "But then again, we never listen to your plans anyway."

"Exactly," the sandy-haired werewolf replied cockily, "So, unlike your brilliant ideas," he rolled his eyes at the word "brilliant", "mine will work." He finished with a grin.

Sirius' doubts flew out the window at that moment, and he grinned evily in return.

"Operation Lily Evans-Potter is in effect."

_**James**_

Oh. My. God.

I was frozen when I noticed Lily in the doorway, staring at her with wide, fearful eyes. She stared at Linda and I, mouth gaping, obviously scared from what she saw...or didn't see, for that matter. I'd barely gotten her undressed when Evans pounded on the door. I merely ignored her until I heard the door creaked audibly as it swung open. I wanted to shield myself, to take back what she saw, and probably what she thought, too, as I tried to think up a decent apology to her.

She beat me to the punch. "Er...sorry, I'll just...yeah...I'll just go." She muttered, then left the room as if it were on fire.

I cursed under my breath, getting out of bed and putting on my clothes quickly, tossing Linda hers as I passed them. "Jamesie-pooh?" I mentally cringed as she spoke. Why was I going out with her again? I couldn't remember. God, her voice is so nasally, so bubbly, so irritating. I want to stuff a sock into her mouth to get her to shut up. "What's wrong? Why'd you stop?" She asked, her voice sounding hurt.

I sighed, closing my eyes, trying to think of an excuse other than that I wanted to find Lily, to apologize. How much I wanted to snog her senseless and forget she'd ever met Loose Lind. Then I remembered hearing Lily yelling through the door.

"The Prefect meeting," I replied smoothly, "We're going to be late. It starts in..." I stared at the clock, "Twenty minutes. Let's go."

"But Jamie...." Linda whined.

"C'mon," I urged her, a fake smile plastered on my face, though my voice came out slightly harsher than I meant it to. I took a deep breath, making my voice smoother, calmer, "I need to set an example as Head Boy," I said slowly, as if talking to a five year old, "And to do that, I need to show up on time, show some-"

"C'mon," Linda frowned, "Just a quickie, I promise. Here," she said, grabbing her purse and digging through it, "You look a bit peaky. I take this any time I'm feeling ill. It'll make you feel better, promise."

I sighed. If it made her happy. I grabbed the bottled potion from her hands, not noticing her mischevious smirk as I downed it in one gulp. "Now, let's go..."

I frowned. My stomach tingled. What was it she gave me again? Oh, yeah, I realized, a potion. She said it would make me feel better.

Who was She again? I sighed, adopting a little goofy grin on my face. Linda, where was Linda? Oh, she was so beautiful. Her voice, her face, her smell....wonderful.

"Jamie?" A beautiful voice asked me, concerned. I turned and grinned at her in response. There was my Linda. She was putting on her clothes. Had we done something? Had I hurt her? No, never. I couldn't live with myself if I ever hurt Linda. I love her.

"Yeah?" I asked stupidly, my voice caught in my throat.

"The Prefect meeting?" She asked sweetly, reminding me. I started looking around, finding my Head Boy badge and pinning it on as she continued, "Do we really have to go?"

I frowned, trying to think of a way that I could get out of it. No, Lily would be mad. I couldn't have that, especially after what just happened....

I looked at Linda, torn, not knowing what to do. Seeing my reaction, she frowned, "Fine," she grumbled, "We'll go to the bloody meeting. Evans always has to ruin everything between us, doesn't she?"

I tried to hide my distaste at her tone. There was nothing wrong with Lily, she was a good person, I cared for her...

No. I didn't care for Lily, my mind argued, I care for Linda, and Linda only. And the tone of her voice is killing me.

"I'm sorry," I apologized, "Yeah, she does, but it's also my job. I'm sorry, Lindy..."

She sighed, smirking at me, "You know I spoil you," she chuckled, putting on her Prefect's badge, "C'mon, then, let's get going. The sooner we leave, the sooner we can get back."

_**Lily**_

I frowned when James entered the room, Loose following behind him, both grinning like they came straight from a Crest commercial. They were the last to arrive and when they saw me, they shifted around nervously.

James leaned over, whispered something in her ear, then walked up to the front, where I stood. "Nice for you to finally join us, Potter," I greeted, my tone uncharacteristically cold, even for me, "Loose," I acknowledged Talbot with a nod. I heard several intakes of breath, and one stifled snicker. I smirked to myself, glad to get this reaction.

Talbot scowled at me from the back, angry that I would say such a thing. Potter was looking equally shocked. Finally gaining her composure, it seemed, the Hufflepuff acknowledged back, "Oscar," she replied coldly.

I raised an eyebrow at her, "What?"

"Oscar the Grouch," she replied, "Ever heard of _Sesame Street?_ I'd be surprised if you didn't. You have so much in common. Both from the Muggle world _and_ a garbage bin."

I stared in her in outrage, "How _dare_ you?!" I nearly shouted, "You worthless slag! If you put half as much effort into your duties as Prefect as you do plotting your next broom closet adventure, you'd actually be here on time! You'd actually be ashamed that you were caught fornicating, and not wearing that ridiculous smirk on your face!!"

Everyone knew to stay out of it when I was this angry, everyone merely stared at the two of us in shock and slight worry. I was sure my eyes were spitting fire. It was the first time I'd ever felt this angry in all my life, including fifth year.

Talbot scowled at me, snapping, "You're just mad 'cause it was Jamie I was with!"

I laughed in her face, "Oh, because it was _Jamie_," I accented the name, mimicking her annoyingly nasal voice perfectly, "I was mad. Please! I could care less about some imbecile that fucks everything he sees. Hmm," I frowned, appearing to be deep in thought, "Then again, maybe you two _do_ belong to one another."

She gasped in outrage, "Take that back!" She cried, striding over until she was in my face.

"Take what back?" I asked innocently, "That you two belong together? I thought you would like such a _sweet_ gesture," my voice was dripping with sarcasm.

"You know what I meant, Mudblood!" She practically screeched.

All was quiet. No one said a word, not even the Slytherins. I have never, in all my years in Hogwarts, been called a Mudblood outside of the Slytherin group. Now my suspicions were confirmed. All of them were just the same, every single Pureblood out there.

I stared at her, expression blank, voice dangerously low and venomous, "Get out. I'm sure _Jamesie-pooh_ will tell you all about how the meeting went when it's over."

She stared at me in shock, her expression showing the horror at what she had just said, "Lily, I-"

"GO!!" I screamed, causing her to cringe, "Get away from me you PUREBLOOD SCUM! OUT!!"

And, without another word, she scurried from the room, running for her life, it seemed. I turned to the rest of the group, staring at me with wide, fearful eyes, "What?!" I demanded, "Anyone else got something to say to the Mudblood?"

I waited, looking around the room for someone to say something, anything, but nothing came. That is, until James decided to open his fat mouth.

"Yeah, I got something to say," he replied, his tone cold, "Why'd you do that? So she was late to a meeting. So what? You didn't need to call her Loose. you know that hurts her."

"Oh, really," I replied, rolling my eyes, "She loves being called Loose, just not when she's around _you_, the little hypocritical-"

"You're calling _her_ hypocritical?" He stared at me as if I had grown two heads, "Look in a mirror before you say something like that, Evans."

"Well if you're so insulted that I spoke the truth, leave! Run after your little girlfriend, Potter, I'm sure she's just longing to rip the Mudbloods throat out-"

"You _know_ she didn't mean to say that!" He roared, causing me to blink at him in surprise. I had seen Potter with several expressions; hurt, anger, longing, disappointment....but never rage. Pure, unadulterated loathing. But, discarding my hurt as mere surprise, my temper rose to meet his head on.

"Then why did she say it?!" I demanded, "For dramatic effect? Or maybe perhaps it was peer presser, hmm? Hanging 'round one too many Slytherins, is that it? God, I can not believe..."

"Er, guys?" Remus' voice came in, filled with a nervousness and fear that I didn't know he could ever posses.

"WHAT?!" Potter and I shouted in unison, turning to glare at Remus. He coughed, unsure, it seemed, how to speak without getting thrown into the inferno.

"Might we call this meeting to an end? I think it would be best if we just let everyone leave and settle this alone." He suggested, giving me a meaningful look.

I stared at him, slowly comprehending what I had just done, what I had just said to Talbot and Remus both. Now that the anger seemed to drain away from me, regret and self-loathing barged in and took its place, full force. I nodded, bringing my hand up to my face, covering my eyes from the surprised and fearful eyes of my fellow Prefects. "Yeah, um...meeting adjourned," I mumbled, not surprised as I heard chairs screeching loudly as students hastily made their way out of the room. I shouldn't have lost my temper, I scolded myself, I should have thought of a way to control my temper when she called me Oscar. Hell, in a way, I really was like the children's show character.

As the last of the retreating steps became a faint memory, I heard a new set approaching Potter and I. I seated myself on one of the desks in the room, looking everywhere but at James. Remus spoke first.

"Prongs, mate," he said, "What happened?"

He shrugged, "Evans walked in on Linda and I-er...well, we were..." He trailed off, and I allowed myself a glance at him then. His cheeks were a pale pink color. I didn't know James could blush!

"Oh..." Remus trailed off knowingly, now a bit uncomfortable, it seemed, in my presence.

"And I guess she was jealous or something, otherwise-"

"Jealous?" I laughed, "You think I'd be jealous of _that?_ God, you're thick!"

"Shut up, Evans," James warned.

"No! I had every reason to be angry with that-that...." I couldn't go on anymore, I was so angry. "She had no right," hissed, my voice low and dangerous.

"She had every right!" Potter argued, "You called her Loose!"

"Well, she can't be angry about the truth, now, can she?!" I retorted angrily, "And you had no right to but in!"

"I HAD EVERY RIGHT!" He shouted back, "I'm not going to sit around and let you bully the girl I love!"

I stared at him, surprised to feel the now familiar pang in her chest. "Nice, Potter," I said coolly, "Way to make a girl feel special."

He said nothing in response, simply growled under his breath about "incorrigible brats", and left without a word to his friend. I sighed, rubbing my eyes sleepily as I waited for Remus to reply.

"All part of the plan, right?" He asked gently, though I had a feeling that if I weren't looking at him, he'd be smirking.

"Yep," I lied easily, staring at the doorway which Potter strode out. I bit my lower lip to stop it from trembling. I didn't want Remus to know that what Talbot had said got to me, but I felt like I had no choice now. He seemed to be the only one I could trust at the moment. I could tell him what I wouldn't tell Mary or Marlene, gain comfort from him. Though he was a few months younger than I was, I looked up to him, almost in a fatherly-figure way. It was good I had at least one male companion, seeing as how I no longer had the only man I could tell all my secrets to.

Remus must have seen how truly hurt I was, for in the next moment, I felt strong, secure arms wrapped around me, hugging me to him. I rested my head on his shoulder, drawing in a shaky breath. "You know," my voice was shaky, much more so than I would like it to be, "She's right. I'm just like Oscar the Grouch, Remus. The only difference is that I don't have my garbage bin anymore."

That's when I broke. Silent tears escaped my eyes, running down my face until they landed on the shoulder of Remus' robes. See. Even they didn't want to be near me. I drew in shaky breaths, clinging to him, sobbing. He held me in silence, saying everything without saying a word.

_I'm here for you._

_It's okay._

_Take your time; I can find clean robes when I need them._

_You're not alone._

Finally, when my sobs ended, and there was no longer an ache in my throat, I informed him hoarsely, "That day at Kings Cross? When I yelled at Potter and ran off with Mary?" I took a deep, shaky breath, not continuing until he nodded, telling me that he remembered, "My sister, Tuney, she....she told me they'd been in a car accident, that they were gone....and that I needed to be, too. I have nowhere to go. I spent the summer at Mary's, but after that...."

I stared up at Remus, new tears escaping my eyes, "My parents are gone, Remus. They're not coming back, and it kills me everyday that it's true.

"I spent months researching, looking through every book I could find, knowing that there would be nothing to bring them back, but...I'd hoped. I can't stand the thought that they're not here, that I won't be able to see my mum, or to laugh at my dad when he threatens to lock me in my room any time he here's a boy's name come out of my mouth. And sometimes, I just want to yell at everyone, to tell them to shut up, just so I can get some peace. The smallest things make me crazy, and I hate it, I hate me. Sometimes I just wish it could all be over, so I won't have to deal with the pain-"

"Lily!" Remus interrupted, jerking me back to the present, "I don't ever want to hear you talk like that again, do you understand me?" His eyes held such determination and anger that all I could do was nod helplessly. "If you do," he continued, "I'll be forced to send you to St. Mungo's myself. I'm not even going to allow you enough time to think about that kind of stuff. Do you understand me?"

He reminded me so much of my father then, so strict, so calm and deliberate even though I knew he was fighting an internal battle with himself as he did so. I nodded once more, still not trusting my voice. "Good," he said, "Now, what's the password? I'm taking you back to your room, and you don't exactly look in the right place to get there yourself."

"_Amortentia_," I replied automatically. When Remus raised an eyebrow at me, I explained hoarsely, "Potter's idea." He nodded in response and proceeded to carry me to the Head's dormitories. He said the password to the old witch in the portrait patiently, and she opened up without reply, allowing him access easily. I heard voices in the common room, and I turned my face into Remus' chest, my arms wrapped around his neck. I didn't want to see Potter at the moment, and I wished that he wouldn't see me, but I knew he had anyway.

I knew from the voices who all was in there. Potter and his _beloved_ girlfriend, along with Sirius and the overeager Pettigrew. Remus paused when he walked in, then purposefully strode towards my room, closing the door behind him. I could feel him struggling to juggle me as he pulled back the covers, laying me down as gently as he could and straightening. He began to make his way out when I called, "Remus?"

He turned around automatically, "Yes?" He replied.

I tried to find a better way to request this, to not sound so needy or begging. "Can-can you stay here with me tonight? I don't want to be alone," I asked quietly, truthfully. I didn't want to be alone in my room, in this dormitory, at all. I needed someone to hold on to, someone who would hold me back, to tell me that everything was okay, even though it wasn't. I needed comfort.

Remus stared at me for a moment, torn. I remained silent, waiting patiently for his response. After a moment, the resolve returned in his gaze, and he nodded, "Sure, Lil. I'll stay as long as you want."

I knew the meaning behind his words. That as long as I needed him he would be there, as long as I needed his help, he would provide it. I wanted to assure him that I would do the same for him in return, but I had a feeling he already knew that. He sat down on the opposite side of the bed, on top of the comforter, and layed down beside me. When he was settled, I made my way closer to him, until I was able to rest my head on his chest, a soft yet muscular pillow promising comfort and understanding. I felt him put his arms around me, hugging me closer to him, and I sighed in contentment, closing my eyes peacefully as I entered a world safe from prying eyes, filled with paper flowers and purple skies.

_**James**_

"...Jamesie-pooh, she is just so-"

"Who're you talking about?" Sirius asked, tossing a Bertie Bott's Every Flavor bean in his mouth. He coughed, "Ugh, earwax!"

I laughed at Padfoots expression. I had told him several times since our friendship began that he should lay off those. He always got stuck with the most disgusting flavors imaginable. It was one of the many reasons I gave him my package every time I got one; I'd much rather wait until he finished off all the bogey flavored ones before I dug in.

But as I began to tell him so, I heard the portrait swing open, followed by Remus walking in, carrying Lily as he did so. He paused when he saw us, frowning at me in disapproval, then sent an undisguised glare in Linda's direction, not bothering to hide his dislike and agrivation with the Prefect. Without uttering a word to us, he carried the limp girl in his arms to her bedroom, slamming the door shut behind him.

I waited patiently for Moony to emerge from the bedroom, but he never did. Something inside me growled, a blood thirsty, green, envious monster roaring in my chest, wanting to lash out as I watched the door successfully remaining closed. What were they doing in there, anyway?

Padfoot and Linda remained quiet as well, watching the door almost intently as I was. Linda was the first one to break her gaze away from the door, shrugging as she flipped her hair dramatically. "And she calls _me_ Loose," she muttered.

"What?" Sirius demanded, his tone harsh. He looked at Linda with narrowed eyes. I sighed with relief. At least Padfoot was taking my side in this.

Linda apparently thought the same thing, for she continued, "Evans has the nerve to call _me_ Loose during a Prefect meeting - in front of everyone, I might add - then has the nerve to stay the night with Lupin on a whim. Honestly," she rolled her eyes, "how hypocritical can you get?"

Sirius scowled at her. My earlier assumptions were clearly wrong, "Lily is far from loose," he argued, his voice frighteningly calm.

"How would you know, Black," Linda retorted evenly, "Experience? God, I bet she'd sleep with anyone who'd give her the time of day-"

"Don't you _dare_ speak of Lily that way," Sirius snapped, "She's one of the few people of the opposite sex I respect, got it? Now," he went on, pointedly ignoring the shocked and outraged look on Linda's face, and looked at me, "What happened at this meeting?"

"Well-" Linda began.

"Shut it, Loose," Padfoot interrupted her once more. I shifted uncomfortably in my seat as she stared at me expectantly.

"Er," I began, "Well..."

And I went on to explain the entire story, from Lily walking in on us to me walking out on her, smoothly skipping the "Mudblood" part, for Linda's sake. Sirius wouldn't understand that it had merely slipped out, and then all hope of him accepting her would be gone. I couldn't have that. I loved Linda, and - as corny as it may sound - I wanted him to be the best man after we graduated.

Sirius' scowl deepened as the story went on, and part of me was wondering whether it was because of Lily or because of me, but I shrugged it off soon enough. When the story was finished, he merely nodded at me, getting to his feet and saying he needed to take a walk, that he'd see me in the morning. As soon as he was gone, I felt a sharp sting in my arm. "Ow," I muttered, rubbing the stinging area as I stared at Linda in surprise.

"Why didn't you defend me?" She demanded, her expression hurt.

I quickly tried to find the life vest as I felt the water clogging my lungs. "Um, that was between you and Padfoot, and I don't want to ruin anything between me and him, or anything between us, for that matter," I added quickly, noticing the flicker of rage in her eyes. Slowly, cautiously, as if approaching a deadly snake, I made my way towards her, wrapping my arms around her and bringing her close to me, inhaling her scent. God, I love you, Linda. You're so pretty, so smart, so nice....

"I love you," I whispered, nuzzing my face into the crook of her neck. She giggled affectionately and wrapped her arms around me in turn. I couldn't help but feel like a puppy who'd just been given a treat.

"I love you, too, Jamesie-pooh," she cooed, her baby voice the only thing I could hear. She wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me in for a long, deep kiss, making me forget who I am, and she kept it that way for the rest of the night....

**Author's Note:**

**Whoah, that was the fastest I've ever written a chapter! Sorry if you guys didn't like the confrontation. I tried to make it smoother but I got carried away. =] YOU GET TO DECIDE!!! Should Lily and Remus get together for a couple of chapters? Should we just make everyone else think it when it's not true? Should we just keep it to where it leaves only James and Linda wondering? Like I said: You decide!**

**Kacie**

**P.S. God, I hate Linda so much right now, lol, she is so evil! And what's up with James? Hmm? lol, wait and find out. In the future, for those that are anxious for L/J...wait until Christmas. I've got you a special present. ;D OH! And I won't be able to post again until next week. Grandparents don't have a computer/internet. =[**

**R.P.S. Okay, the **_**Wolves**_** are Werewolves. They have silver eyes instead of being vulnerable against it. It's not exactly an Alex Rider kind of series - though I love reading them =] - but there's gonna be some action/mystery/romance mixed in the story. I kinda like it so far, but I'm nowhere near done yet. And I have one of those the-good-guy's-really-the-bad-guy plots, so I think it'll be a bit interesting.**

**Reviews, please! I'll starve without them!**

**Kacie**


	7. What the?

**Okay, first:**

**Just to clear it up, Loose Linda IS giving James love potion. A lot of people asked me this, so I decided to go ahead and tell you. Though, I have to admit, it's fun making James have mood swings between doses, you know?**

**Prongs is Mine: Yeah, I know. I think I'll just make 'em wonder....**

**RAWR IM A DORKASOR: Thanks!**

**brnnttebabe12: I love making the Marauders Lily's friends =]**

**Alanna n' Jon 4ever: Thanx for the support! I really appreciate it. I hate Linda, too. :p ugh.**

**twilight1650: good idea!**

**adambrodylover: Thanks!**

**black16lily: Well, Lily can't control her emotions that well, especially now. *I'm betting on PMS or the Green Monster =]* And you're right, he would never.**

**xx-crispy-mnms-luverxx: lol, I know, right? lol. I'm thinking about finding a way to let you guys read the first chapter of that story, but I'm not sure....**

**The Music Lover: The votes have spoken =]**

**Jenny129: Sorry I couldn't get it posted by Wednsday, that was when I just came back. I hope you forgive me!**

**THE VOTES HAVE SPOKEN!!! READ ON TO FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENS NEXT!!!!  
DISCLAIMER:  
I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!  
IF I DID, THEN I WOULD HAVE CREATED A 'BRING CEDRIC BACK TO LIFE' SPELL AND ROBERT PATTINSON WOULD HAVE SURVIVED IN THE GOBLET OF FIRE!!!**

_**7**_

_**What the....?**_

_**One Month Later....**_

_**Lily**_

I had decided to totally abandon my 'operation' with Remus and Sirius the very next day, and now, over the course of the month, I have been able to successfully ignore both Potter and Talbot. I was still forced to endure their presence at Prefect meetings and occasionally in the common room and meal times, but other than that, I avoided acknowledging them in any way.

Now it was the middle of October, and we were readying for the Halloween Masquerade. We had all agreed on a masked ball, where others - in the All Hallows Eve spirit - could dress in costumes and other assortments. It seemed like a fun idea at first, but now we were all going mad with the decorations and planning. Who knew planning a ball could be so difficult?

"Who do you think I should go with?" Marlene asked me, going over the list of boys that had asked her out as soon as they'd heard the news. I looked over it with her, frowning at the names. Mary, Marlene and I were in my room, lounging on the bed as we went through various magazines, discussed options for the dance, and generally gossiped about the rest of Hogwarts.

"None of them," I replied, "Several of these boys are past boyfriends, others are no where near your dating standards, and the rest..." I shuddered, visibly showing my disgust for the rest of the male population at Hogwarts.

Marlene scowled at me, "Who do you suggest I go with, then?" She demanded.

Mary and I exchanged a look. At the same time, we answered, "Sirius."

"SIRIUS?!?!" Marlene screeched, "You think I should go with HIM?! WHY?!?!"

I rolled my eyes, "Well, you're both mischevious-"

"Clever-" Mary cut in.

"A womanizer and a maneater-"

"And you finish each other's sentences."

"Plus you two practically share the same brain," I finished, smirking at Marlene. She knew I had a point; she couldn't deny that. "Besides, I bet it'll be more fun if you go by yourself. More dance requests."

Marlene grinned, "I love having a smart best friend."

"Hey!"

"Two smart best friends," she corrected, smirking at Mary. Mary smiled innocently back, glad for the correction.

"Who are you going with, Lily?" They asked me.

I frowned. "No one's asked me," I replied, "Why?"

"Well, some people think you might be going with Remus to-" Mary began.

"WHAT?!" I demanded, interrupting her. "Who told you that?"

"So it's not true, then?" Marlene asked.

"Of course not!" I shuddered, "He's like my brother!"

"Than why are you spending so much time with him?" Mary demanded, "Why is your bedroom door suddenly open for him to come and go as he pleases?"

"Because he's my friend," I replied, "It's the same way with you two."

"No, it's not," Marlene replied, "Remus has stayed the night here more times than Mary and I combined. Why is he suddenly your new best friend?" She demanded, her expression suddenly hurt as she uttered the last part.

I stared at her incredulously, "My new best friend?" I repeated, "Marlene, you can have more than one best friend. You two are proof of that," I added, looking pointedly at the both of them. "It's just...there are some things I just can't tell you that I can tell him, you know?"

"Like what?" Mary demanded.

I smirked, "Ha ha. Nice try, Mary, but no. Some things are meant for my female friends, some for Remus. I tell you two things that he doesn't know about as well."

Now Mary laughed, "Like what?" she repeated her earlier question.

"Well, for one, I can't obsess about a boy I might like with him," I pointed out, "I can't share chocolate frogs and Midol with him. And I can't be the one to give him advice; he's the one that does that for me." It was quiet for a long moment, then, finally, breaking the silence, I grinned, "Now, who wants to dye Sirius' hair pink?"

_**James**_

I laughed as Sirius sat down across from me in the Great Hall, hair a brilliant shade of hot pink, muttering about how he was going to "get back at those sneaky veelas, no matter how great their arses look". His gaze flipped up to mine, cold and angry. I immediately put a lid on it. Ever since Remus had informed Padfoot of the real happenings of the meeting, he hadn't exactly been the most forgiving of friends. Sure, he was still angry with me, but he was still my friend. He openly glared at the Hufflepuff sitting beside me, his scowl deepening as she giggled at his "new do" as she so likely put it. Damn, I was in trouble.

"So what are you going to be for the dance, Jamesie-pooh, so that I can match?" She asked, grinning at me. I had been dating her for over a month now - Merlin knows why - and she had seemed relatively smug about proving the gossip chain of Hogwarts wrong. I normally only dated a girl for a few days, a week at tops, and then it was over. I would occasionally see one of them crying in the halls because I had broken their hearts, yet they still chased me. I didn't know what they saw in me anymore. I was a horrible person.

"Don't call me that," I muttered, my cheeks flushing a bright pink. I hated it when she called me that. She was just so-

"What did I do?" She demanded in her annoying, nasally voice, sounding hurt.

I sighed, turning to her and muttering a quick sorry, before turning back to my meal. I wasn't much up for eating really, not since I heard the latest gossip. Well, seen it, is a better term. Being told about it was no big deal; I knew it was a lie. But seeing it in person....

_I shook my head, trying to clear it as I groggily rose from the bed. A large lump lay to my left, and I frowned. What was Linda still doing here? I thought I'd told her..._

_I shrugged it off. I would get over it someday, once I set the record straight, that is. I didn't like the thought of seeing anyone, even Linda, by my side first thing in the morning. I had only thought of one person in that way._

_I opened the door, ready to hop in the shower, when I noticed that the door was locked. I sighed, lounging against the wall as I waited for Lily to exit. She was so strange. Who in there right mind would be up this early in the morning to get ready for school._

_I opened my mouth to thank Lily and run in when I took in the site of the person in front of me. It was not Lily, however much I wished it would have been. No, there was no way Lily could be that tall, have sandy brown hair, and be a boy. No. Way._

_"Er, hey, James," Remus greeted awkwardly, stepping out of my way. I stared, open-mouthed as he made his way back to Lily's bedroom, knocking softly before re-entering it. As the door closed, I stood frozen, waiting for him to exit again, saying it was a joke, but he never did. I don't know how long I stood there. All I know is that by the time I went back to my room Linda was getting ready for class...._

That was just last week. Since then, I hadn't spoken to Moony much. Linda kept insisting that I take this potion to make myself feel better, but I refused that repeatedly. Once I even caught her trying to sneak it into my pumpkin juice, and I put a stop to it right there. That had been the first time I've ever really been angry with Linda. Since then, it almost felt as if all we ever did was fight. And over a stupid potion to say the least. Why couldn't she just let it go?

I shook my head, answering Linda's earlier question. "I don't know," I replied, "Mr. Darcy?" I suggested.

"Who?" Linda asked, confused.

I shook my head, "Something from a Muggle novel. You wouldn't know it."

She looked insulted for a moment, but then she seemed to shrug it off. "Well, I was thinking about going as an Angel," she smiled, "And _you_ could be my little devil."

I frowned. No way was I going to a dance in red tights, a pitchfork, and a pointed tail. In. Her. Dreams.

"I think the point of the dance is to go as something you're _not_," A beautiful voice rang behind me. I awaited the rest of the insult loyally, "You can keep the angel costume, Talbot, but I think Potter's costume deserves to be just as contradicting as yours."

At that moment, Lily took her seat beside Remus, while Mary and Marlene sat across from her, on my left side. I turned my head away from Linda in order to hide my smirk. I was shaking with silent laughter. A double whammy. I would say I was impressed, but I wasn't. Lily was only saying what she thought. It was only to be expected.

"And what're you going to be, Evans?" Talbot retorted, "A Slytherin fucking slut? Oh, yeah, you're supposed to be something you're _not_."

The whole table went quiet at this comment. Lily simply stared at her, stunned into silence, her face composed, though her eyes sparked with an anger that could rival the sun. What was Linda talking about? Lily had never been with a....

My head whipped around to Lily, my eyes questioning, but she ignored me. Instead, her wand was out, pointed directly between Linda's eyes. For a moment, the girl looked frightened as Evans hissed, "Take. That. Back."

Slowly, Linda seemed to gain her confidence back, smirking as she turned to wink at me. "Why take something back that's true?" She asked innocently.

There was a loud _BANG_, and Linda went flying through the air, crash landing on the Slytherin table, directly in front of Snape. Her hair was a brilliant shade of emerald, her clothes transfigured into rather revealing wear, while on her forehead, in bold green letters, the words "Slytherin Slut" stood.

I could do nothing but stare, mouth gaping, at the scene. It seemed that everyone else shared the same idea as Lily stood, marching to the Slytherin table purposefully, until she reached Snape. Without a word, she yanked him up from his seat, shoving him through the Great Hall and out of the door. The rest of the student body, teachers included, were silent. The only one that dared to make a noise was Linda, who ran back over to our table, into my arms, crying. "Make her change me back," she demanded, "I don't deserve this. Make her-"

"Yes," Remus interrupted, "you do. You had no right to say such a thing to her."

"But she started it!" Linda continued to complain.

I frowned, rising from my chair. "I'll be right back," I told them, my gaze locking with Linda's in a hope to make her understand. She had done enough. I had to make this right.

_**Lily**_

"Who did you tell?" I hissed, shoving Severus roughly as we exited the castle. We were in the front courtyard, my wand pointed threateningly at him as he stood, hands in the air, his expression a mixture of confusion and fear.

"Wh-what are you talking about?" He stammered, eyeing the wand warily.

"You know bloody well what I'm talking about," I retorted, glaring at him. "Who. Did. You. Tell."

He shook his head, confusion winning out over fear for the mean time. "What're you talking about? I haven't told anyone anything!"

I growled, "That night was between you and me. No one else. Who did you tell? Why?"

The confusion in his eyes disappeared, and was replaced by something along the lines of anger. "You think I told someone about that?" He demanded, "That may have been your first time, Evans, but it was mine, too. I would _never_ do something that cruel to you, no matter what you might think."

I frowned, shaking my head at him, "The day after contradicts your word."

He laughed, a sad, bitter sound. "How many times do I have to apologize for you to believe me?" He asked, "I have told _no one_ of that night. What did Talbot do to make you so angry?"

I scowled at him, "That's none of your business anymore."

He sighed, "Who knows you better than anyone else? I know when you're upset. Is she the reason why you nearly broke my neck a few moments ago? What did she say?"

I turned away from him, trying to keep myself from opening up to him again. He was right; he knew me better than I knew myself. Couldn't I just open up to him this once? Just one more time?

I sighed, "She, uh, she asked me what I was going to be for the Masquerade," I explained, "She suggested I go as a Slytherin fucking slut. Oh, wait, no. The point of the ball is to go as something you're _not_."

I could sense more than see Severus shaking his head, trying to keep a smile off his face. "And then you sent her to our table," he finished, and I couldn't help but smile. Good thing he couldn't see it. "Don't you think this somewhat proved her suspicions, though? You took the bait, Lily." He chuckled, "What happened to the mischevious little Prefect that didn't take the bait; that got even."

I shook my head, turning back around to him, "She's still there," I replied calmly, "I just let her get to me, is all." I turned to walk away, back into the castle, when something stopped me. I turned back to Severus, and gave him a tiny smile, "Thank you," I said, "For not saying anything. Even after...."

"Hey," he shrugged it off, smiling, "It's no problem. I have a thing for protecting redheads."

I smirked at him before leaving. We both knew that this encounter was as good as our friendship would ever get to recovering itself, and we were okay with that. I needed at least one more reassurance.

But as I rounded the corner, something caught my eye - or rather, shined in my eye, to be more exact. The bright glare nearly blinded me, and I turned, looking for the source of the matter.

Wide, frozen hazel eyes stared back at me through those damned glasses. I stared at James for an immeasurable moment, shocked, then, a new feeling took over, a rage that I almost forgot I could posess filled me, overtaking me.

"Potter!" I growled, lunging forward and taking him by the scruff of his neck. "What did you hear?" I demanded.

He looked genuinely afraid; as he should. "I was coming to see if you were alright," he explained quickly, "I-I heard everything. Lily, you didn't-"

I interrupted him, my voice so dangerously low that not even Dumbledore would be able to calm me. "How dare you?! You tell this to no one! Understand? No one!"

He nodded quickly, swallowing. "I-I'm sorry, Lil," He said, his voice sincere, "She shouldn't have said that to you; you didn't deserve it."

I sighed, my anger slowly drifting away from me. "Apology accepted," I conceded, releasing him, "But don't utter a word of this to anyone. Not a soul, or it's yours I'll be feeding to the Dementors."

He quickly agreed to this, out of fear or out of politeness, I don't know, but he agreed to it. I began to walk off, toward the Head's dormitories, when I felt a presence by my side. I turned to see Potter, smiling at me. "Just to keep you company," he explained, and I merely shrugged it off. I continued walking until he spoke once more.

"So is that why you wouldn't tell us who he was?" Potter asked, his voice surprisingly gentle.

I frowned, keeping my gaze in front of me.

"Okay, then," he said, "I guess this'll be a one-way conversation."

I nodded.

He sighed, "I'm trying to understand you, Lily. Or, at least, the new you. Why won't you open up to me?"

No reply. I simply stared ahead, marching on. "Lily, please-"

"Not even Mary nor Marlene know of this," I interrupted, "As far as they know, I'm still a virgin. Okay? I didn't want anyone to know!"

I was pulled to a stop. James had grabbed a hold of my arm, and it seemed as though he was refusing to let go, seeing as how my struggling didn't work. "Lily, look at me," he ordered. I struggled more. "Lily!"

He now took a hold of both my shoulders, refusing to even let me squirm. "Lily," he repeated in a gentler tone. "Lily, it's nothing to be ashamed of. It was your choice to be with him; no one has any right to judge you for your choices, not even me. I'm sorry it didn't work out with you two, but the past is the past. Let it go."

I shook my head, tears in my eyes. "I can't," I whispered. "I wish I could, but....I can't forget anything."

And with that, I jerked out of his grasp, running with all my might, not stopping until I reached the one place where I could get away from everything, to be safe again.

The whole time, a little voice in my head continued to scream at me, _What the hell?_

**Author's Note:**

**lol, what did you guys think? Sorry I couldn't get it up sooner, but I got home on Wednesday, and I had to start the chapter completely over. I'm sorry for keeping you waiting. I had to get the Snape thing out. it was killing me not to. And I made James irritable due to the Remus/Lily rumor, so he's not taking the potion at this moment. I may do a detox chapter, idk. You guys choose what happens next! What you want to read!**

**Kacie**

**P.S. Reviews, please. I'm a starved puppy without them =]**


	8. Masquerade

**Okay, firsties:**

**Jenny129: lol, thanks! I've never had a #1 fan before =]**

**Prongs is Mine: Believe me, I want her gone, too. Read on to figure out what happens next! You might like it. Sorry for posting late!**

**Xx-crispy-mnms-lover-xx: lol, well, your wish is my eventual demand :D**

**Janken22: Okay, on the train, she only told them she wasn't a virgin because it was Truth or Dare, and they asked her. Her friends never asked. They only assumed. Don't worry, it'll all unfold in the future.**

**Black16lily: lol, I don't think you'll be too surprised by their costumes. The whole story's kinda themed around it....except for the millions of backstabbing bastards and such :D**

**RAWR IM A DORKASOR: Sorry I was late! Hopefully this will make it up to you!**

**Trubholls25: wow, you're very enthusiastic when it comes to ideas! Lol, thanks for the suggestions and the compliments. I'm sorry I didn't update sooner.**

**Kira2667: lol, okay, okay, that was good. I didn't stop writing, though it took forever to get this posted. See? Lol, please don't hunt me down! I think the jealousy/mood swings are my favorite part of the story, personally.**

**Julie AV: thanks**

**xsiriuslyemmax: I know! So many people have said that it was weird, but I kinda think Sev needed his own private tempest-before-the-storm memory, y'know? Lol, I updated!**

**GinnyWhetherby: okay, sorry! Posted :D lol**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**The songs used in this chapter are _Kiss Me In The Dark_ by The Randy Rogers Band and _Going Under_ by Evanescence. Sorry, guys, I'm in a music mood today! lol**

**I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER! I ONLY OWN THE PLOT!**

**IF I DID THAN VOLDEMORT WOULD HAVE BEEN HEXED INTO A CHOCOLATE FROG AND IN HARRY'S STOMACH AT THE END OF THE DEATHLY HALLOWS! =]**

**R.I.P FRED WEASLEY!!!**

_**8**_

_**Masquerade**_

_**Lily**_

__The decorations were set, the date planned, and the girls and I had purchased our costumes the previous week.

It was now the night of the ball, and the girls were practically yelling at me to hurry up and finish getting ready.

"Remus isn't going to wait on you forever, you know," Marlene teased.

"And neither will Rupert," Mary grumbled, fidgeting by the door as if she were a puppy wanting to be let out. "Please hurry, Lily, you've been in there all day!"

"One moment!" I snapped, "Just let me finish my hair." And, with a tap of my wand, my hair was up in a neat bun, now a deep shade of brunette instead of flaming red. I smirked, turning to my friends. "Now I'm ready," I replied, lifting the hem of my skirts as I rose, arranging the mask that covered my eyes once more.

"Finally!" The girls sighed in unison, and I couldn't help but grin at them. Friends. You can't live with them; you can't live without them.

Mary was going to the ball with Rupert Smith, a tall, but rather handsome Seventh Year Ravenclaw, with dark brown hair and light brown eyes. Marlene insisted on going with Arul Patil, whilst I went with....

Sure, it was uncomfortable, hearing the rumors that were spread about Remus and I, but they didn't understand that they were just friends. The fact that we were going to the ball together – _just_ as friends – did not help matters.

I descended the stairs with the girls, a bit curious as to how the others would react to my appearance. Most wizards had never even heard of Pride and Prejudice, let alone Elizabeth Bennett. They would probably think I was dressing up as a princess from one of those Muggle fairy tales.

Sigh.

"Hey, Remus!" I greeted as the boys came in sight. Potter had already left to be with Talbot – ugh – and Peter was nowhere to be seen. However, Remus, the girl's dates, and Sirius happened to be there. His arms were wrapped around a pretty little thing, a Sixth Year Ravenclaw, I would suspect. The tiny blond girl giggled when he whispered something in her ear, and I could see Marlene visibly fume beside me from the corner of my eye. I suppressed a smirk. I knew it.

"Lily!" Remus greeted back enthusiastically, holding out his arm for me. He was wearing something that looked like....

"Remus, why are you wearing a rabbit costume?" I demanded, trying to keep myself from laughing in his face. It didn't work.

He grimaced, "It was a bet with the Marauders. I lost, so I have to go to the ball as Babbity Rabbity."

"Who?"

Sirius looked as if I had just said something blasphemous. "You don't know who Babbity Rabbity is?!?!" He demanded, and for once in my life, I was unsure if he was feigning outrage or if it was truly genuine.

I rolled my eyes all the same, unintimidated, "I'm a muggle-born, Black, of course I don't. Do you know who Cinderella is? Little Red Riding Hood?"

"Who?"

We all chuckled at Sirius' expense. "Exactly," I replied.

"What're you going as, may I ask?" Remus pointedly stared at the Victorian dress and my brown hair.

"Elizabeth Bennett," I replied, "She's one of my favorite fictional characters."

"Bennett?" Remus asked, "Are you talking about that Pride book James has been reading?"

I frowned, "He actually read it?"

"Yeah," Sirius replied, "Three times, actually. Didn't even know the bloke could read." He chuckled, "He told Loose he was going as...what was it? Er...Darcy, whether she liked it or not. Don't know why he wants to go as a girl, though. Makes no bloody sense, if you ask me."

For a moment, it felt as if I couldn't breathe. He'd actually read it? I had figured he would read the first paragraph and then chuck it in the fire, but....

He'd actually read it.

"Lily? Are you all right?" Remus asked me, pulling me from my reverie.

"Huh? Oh, yeah," I shook my head, clearing my thoughts. I didn't need to think about Potter right now, "I'm fine."

"Great!" Marlene replied before Sirius could, "Now let's party!"

I tried to avoid eye contact with most of the students throughout the night, but now I didn't care. I couldn't believe how open some people could be when they were gossiping about someone else. I actually caught someone gossiping about Remus and I in the loo and I immediately set them straight. That was the first time. Believe me, there were others.

Remus didn't seem to be nearly as disturbed by the loose-lipped students as much as I was. His advice was to go along with it, and the gossip would end on its own time. He had even proved his point to her by reminding her of the time someone had invented a rumor that Sirius and Remus had been "closet lovers."

"We just strutted about the school, arm in arm, acting like a pair of the girliest men in the history of Hogwarts. The rumors stopped then and there, believe me," Remus chuckled.

To my surprise, I laughed with him, "I remember that! Everyone eyed you as if you were a pair of lepers for the next two weeks, Ja-Potter," she corrected herself quickly, "included!"

Remus tapped the tip of my nose with his index finger, "They didn't say anything, though, did they?"

I shook my head, "After that, no," I conceded, then laughed when she recognized the first Muggle song she had heard the entire night. "I love this song," she grinned.

Remus shook his head, "I've never heard of it," he appeared to look sheepish at the thought of not knowing something he thought he should.

"Dance with me," I suggested, but did not give him the chance to refuse, for I practically dragged him out there. It was a relatively slow song, a bit too intimate for Remus and I, but there was no one else I was willing to dance with to such a lovely song.

_Well, excuse me, but I_

_Think you've got my chair_

_No that one's not taken_

_I don't mind, if you sit here_

_I'll be glad to share_

_Yeah, it's usually_

_Packed here on Friday nights_

I rested my head on Remus' chest, closing my eyes in contentment. "Remus," I murmured, "Did I ever say thank you?"

The gentle vibration of his chest answered my question. He continued to chuckled, "Yeah, you might've mentioned it a million and one times."

"Well, thank you again," I said anyway. At that moment, I noticed Talbot – in her highly contradicting Angel's costume – arguing with someone. She was thrusting some sort of bottle in their direction, almost insistently. The boy's hand rose with a flick of his wrist, and the bottle flew out of her hands. They argued for a moment more, before the figure disappeared into the crowd, never allowing me to get a perfect shot at his face...

_Oh, if you don't mind, could I talk you out of a light_

_Well, thank you, could I drink you a buy?_

_Aw, listen to me,_

_What I mean is can I buy you a drink?_

_Anything you please_

_Oh, you're welcome, but I don't think I caught your name_

Someone tapped on Remus' shoulder, and he turned his head away. A deep, masculine voice asked, his tone surprisingly cold and blunt as he spoke with his best friend.

"Mind if I cut in?"

Remus turned to look at me, his eyes questioning. I looked over his shoulder to see Potter smirking at us, though I was sure I detected a hint of green under the dark, masked layer of his hazel eyes. After a moment's hesitation, I nodded, and James took the place of his best mate, one hand capturing mine, the other landing lightly on my waist as he pulled me close.

_Are you waiting for someone to meet you here well_

_That makes two of us_

_Glad you came_

_No I don't know the name of the band but they're good_

_Pardon me, would you like to dance_

_Yeah, I like this song, too, it reminds me of you_

_And me baby do you think there's a chance_

I hadn't even taken notice as to what he was wearing, for I had a feeling that I already knew. Still, I had to check. He was wearing the typical outfit that any respectable British male would wear during the nineteenth century, and his hair was surprisingly tidy. It must have taken him hours to accomplish it. For some reason, it disturbed me. I wanted to run my fingers through his hair, mussing it up until it was as unkempt and disorderly as ever.

"How are you this evening, Miss Bennett?" James smirked, his eyes glittering with satisfaction, amusement, and another emotion that was impossible for me to decipher.

_That later on I could drive you home_

_No I don't mind at all_

_Oh, I like you, too_

_And to tell you the truth_

_That wasn't my chair after all_

I rolled my eyes, "As lovely as one can be on such a fine evening as this, Mr. Darcy." Trying not to be directly rude to Potter, I began searching the crowd for Remus. He would know how to get me out of this situation. Merlin, why did I agree to dance with him?

"Trying to find lover boy, are you?" James demanded, his voice coated with bitterness and anger. My eyes snapped up to his defiantly. Like Remus had said a moment ago, go with the flow and they'll blow it off.

"So what if I am?" I demanded, glaring at him, "You don't seem to care anymore, and frankly, it's none of your business who I take interest in."

_Oh, I like you, too_

_And to tell you the truth_

_That wasn't my chair after all...._

"Oh, I care, Lily," he murmured, his voice so low I didn't know whether I was meant to hear it or not.

I tried to break away from him in that moment, but he simply held me tighter, pulling me closer to him. I could taste his scent on my tongue. A mixture of wilderness and mint, all mixed together with pure male testosterone. I swallowed. Trying to keep my tone as angry as possible, I growled, "You're in my personal space, Potter."

He shrugged, unperturbed. His hands gripped my hips, holding me against him so I could feel every line of him against me. He was a full head taller than me, much taller than Remus was. If I wanted to, I could easily fit my face into the crook of his shoulder, fitting snugly just beneath his chin-

"Where's your girlfriend?" I demanded coldly, giving up on escape for now. The best way out of a situation like this was to wait until they least suspected it. From her own, personal experience with boys – mostly Potter – was that it worked 9 times out of 10 every time.

He sighed, turning his gaze away from me. I frowned. I didn't like not having access to his eyes. As my father had told me many times before, the eyes were the windows to the soul, and, without being able to see James' eyes, she was unable to see the true emotions, what he was really feeling inside. "What girlfriend?" He replied, his tone just as harsh.

I laughed humorlessly, "Loose Linda. Trashy Talbot. Hufflepuff Whore. Take your pick of the many nicknames I so righteously decided on referring her as."

At that, he laughed, a genuinely amused laugh. He stared at me for a moment, as if contemplating something. "I found out she wasn't giving me pepper-up potion," he informed me, "It was-"

"Love potion," I finished for him. At his confused glance, I sighed, "Remus, Sirius and I had suspected it for awhile, and we were planning on getting you away from it. But then..." I sighed, "Talbot made my temper get in the way. Ugh! That girl was just so infuriating!" I groaned.

James smiled, "I know," he agreed, then imitated her annoying, nasally voice to perfection, "'Jamie, I want you to be a devil for the dance. But you look so much more manly in feminine colors. Why do you always stare at-'"

He broke of abruptly, his face flushing deep crimson. It momentarily distracted me from thinking about what he was going to say. I couldn't stop myself. I laughed at him. "Since when does the infamous James Potter blush?"

He shook his head, unabashed, "James Potter doesn't," he argued, "But Mr. Edward Darcy tends to, from time to time."

"Which reminds me," I said, "The guys said that you read the book. And, judging from your costume, they were correct. I didn't think you'd take it that seriously," I admitted.

He shrugged, "It was something you liked; how could I not be interested in it?" He stared at me up and down, frowning as he took in my hair.

"What?" I demanded, wishing I had a mirror. Did I have bugs in my hair or something?

His frown merely deepened. He leaned forward, as if he were going to kiss me, and I froze. What was he doing? He was absolutely insane if he thought that-

"I wish you hadn't done that to your hair. I love Miss Bennett, but when it comes to redheads," he drew in a shaky breath, as if steadying himself, and I couldn't help but feel hot all over. My face was probably as red as my hair was four hours ago.

I had barely noticed the change in songs, though everyone around us began to dance at an alarmingly fast rate. We merely remained standing the way we were, arms around each other, holding on to the other tightly, as if afraid to let the other go. I stared into James' intoxicating hazel eyes, and forgot everything. The male students staring at James in a mixture of wonder and envy, the girls glaring malevolently at me, the satisfied look in Dumbledore's eyes. There was only us, the music. Everything else seemed to fade away....

I sighed as I closed the door behind me. I felt so bad about leaving Remus behind, then dancing with James for almost the entire night. Then again, now that I thought about it, I had seen him chatting animatedly with an interesting looking third year. He was probably just talking to her about classes or something of the sort, for the girl with bright pink bubblegum hair was much too young for him to think of any other way. He had been laughing with her as she shifted her face into different appearances. I had found it rather comical. I had never seen a metamorphagus before. Maybe I could get Remus to introduce the girl to me sometime soon.

I shook my head, detaching the memory from my brain, and another face entered my thoughts, equally as distracting – if not worse – as the one before. I could still feel James' arms wrapped around me, holding me securely against him as he rested his chin atop my head. I quickly changed into my pajamas, hastily trying to get the thought of his smell out of my mind. Why was he doing this to me? I was so obsessed with him when he had done nothing to spark my interest. I was crazy, I decided. That was the only probably explanation for my mixed feelings at the moment. What I needed was a good long evening of sleep and solitude.

I laid down on the large bed and closed my eyes, but my thoughts had caught up with me, and it was impossible to banish them. As I fell into a deep and inevitable sleep, my thoughts continued in my subconscious dreams.

**Warning! Rated M officially begins here! If you do not wish to read the nasty _Bump-de-Bump Pleasure_ parts, skip ahead! Thank you!**

_He kissed me passionately, roughly, yet his soft, yielding lips held a gentleness I had never known before. His hand slid up my shirt slowly, achingly, and I whimpered into his lips. I could feel him smirk beneath the kiss as he gave into my pleas. His hand kneaded my breast, stroking it, evoking a flame deep inside me, a need for the release we were both searching for._

_His lips, scorching hot against my skin, trailed down my neck, my chest, just over my heart, playfully nipping at certain places that he knew drove me insane. He gently kissed my breast, staring into my eyes with those deep, penetrating hazel orbs as he took the nipple into his mouth._

_I gasped, my back arching, offering myself to him. "James..." I groaned, my hands diving into his hair, holding him in place. Oh, god, James, I thought pleadingly, don't stop...._

_He moved onto the other nipple, his hands learning my body, until I was trembling from the pleasure, desperate for him. I wanted him more than anything in the world. No. I _needed _him more than anything in the world. I just didn't want it to _end_._

_He kissed down my stomach, wet, erotic kisses, biting, licking, until he reached his destination. He stared down at my naked body, and I suddenly felt self conscious, until I caught sight of the expression on his face._

_"Merlin, Lily," he stared at her in wonder, "You're beautiful."_

_He wasn't able to control himself any longer, it seemed. He lunged at me, attacking me, his lips molding to mine in a fiery, passionate kiss, his tongue delving into and exploring my mouth, his body, forcing my legs wide open to accommodate him. He thrust himself inside me, and I gasped, a mixture of pleasure and pain that was so sweet and so painful, but I didn't want it to end. No. If I was meant to go through pain in order to get to the pleasure, to make him happy, then I would handle it dutifully._

_I didn't have to wait long. The pain subsided after a short period of time, and as he drove deeper and harder into me, I clung to him, my nails digging into his back as we both came, our release seeming to shatter the whole world for just a moment, before it all began to fall back into place. I sighed, holding his limp body to me, holding him gently, as if he was as fragile and precious as a porcelain doll._

_"I love you..."_

I gasped, lurching from my resting place in a cold sweat. I wiped away the perspiration quickly and glanced at the clock. It was far too early for the weekend, but I was unable to return to sleep, afraid of what I would see when I closed my eyes, and far to shocked and surprised by the dream to even feel tired any longer. I was hot and bothered, and I didn't like it. It felt like something was missing, something only another person could fill, and I hated the idea of who said person was.

A cold shower. That's what I needed. I sighed happily as I grabbed a pair of fresh clothes and headed for the bathroom, happy – though disgusting – thoughts of Crabbe in a man thong on my mind the entire time.

**Author's Note:**

**Okay, before everything else, let me say, EEWWW! The ending of this chapter is disgusting, even to me! Though that's simply because when I think of Crabbe, I think of....well, you know.**

**Everyone: I'm SOSOSOSOSOOSOSOSOSOSOSOOOOOO sorry! I didn't mean to take so long and keep from updating, so I'm making this chapter A LOT longer for your benefit. If you don't want to leave reviews anymore, I'll understand, though I love hearing you guys freak out about it, lol. I even added a little L/J action in there. I'm sorry again, guys. Getting ready for the school year to start was insane, then my mom didn't pay the bill for the Internet, and all of that mess.....**

**Bright side? I got a brand-new laptop for my birthday from my Grandpa, and he's paying for the Internet on it!!!! I'm so excited! That means better editing! :D :D :D Anyway, back to the subject matter of the story...Did you like it? I hope you did! Now, like before, you guys get to choose what happens next! Leave a request if you want to read something specific, or if you simply want Loose gone. Personally, she's kinda getting on my nerves! =]**

**Love,**

**Kacie**

**P.S. Sorry, it was mostly a Lily chapter. Idk, most of the chapters from now on might just be Lily. I'll try to get James' POV in on the next one, though, I promise!**


	9. Author's Note

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

**Unfortunately, guys, I'm under extreme writer's block with this story. I've tried to write it down every chance I get, but as soon as my pen touches paper, my mind goes blank. Even the last chapter that I wrote for this story was a bit hurried and forced because I didn't want you guys to wait. I hate making people wait, and I apologize for that. I don't know why it won't let me, but I think I should just take a break from this story for a little bit. My mom claims that if I'm getting writer's block that that's just a way of saying that it should never be finished. I don't believe that. I'm going to continue with my writing efforts until I give myself a brain hemorrhage, but I'm going to try. I'm sorry that I'm leaving you guys hanging like this, but trust me, it's only temporary. In order to get my mind off of this story and to allow the creative juices to flow from my brain once more, I have started a new one, titled Kiss Me In The Dark. I think you guys will like it. If you aren't too angry with me, I would appreciate it if you read and critiqued that story. It's a Professor Potter fan-fic. Lol, I've always wanted to make one of those. I promise, though, as soon as I get an idea for the next chapter, I will have it up asap.**

**Please, please don't be angry with me! I love you guys!**

**-Kacie**


	10. News And Apologies

**Okay, guys....**

**I'm sorry I haven't been on this account in forever. I completely lost my muse on one for a moment, and the other....well, school, holidays, drunken family members, etc...pretty crazy life, huh? Lol**

**Now, over the course of the past few months, I forgot the password to this account and got really mad, so I simply created a new one. I plan on re-posting Kiss Me In The Dark on that account, so if anyone wants to read it and the future postings of said story, please look up the author DIARYofJANEwhite. I have a twi-fic posted on there that I'm currently working on, but I'll try to juggle both, as my writing and juggling methods have gotten considerably better in the past three months haha. Please, read Brick By Boring Brick, though. I know not many of you may not like twi-fics, but I would really appreciate the support – and the reviews!**

**Until then, I will probably delete this profile in a week or so. Just wanted to make sure everyone got the memo!**

**Love,**

**Kacie (Kae)**


End file.
